


Le Cour

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2330s, Alternate Timeline, Courtship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slow Romance, Starfleet Academy, Very fluffy, wibby wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Newly promoted Captain Jean-Luc Picard meets Medical Cadet Beverly Howard and they fall in love.Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, Jean-Luc is 28, Bev is 22.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all blame to GottaHaveAName. Seriously. He's an enabler. This was a one shot that I needed to get out of my brain so I could work on the other WIPs, and then it grew. 
> 
> YES I have changed the timeline slightly and have put Beverly only 6 years younger than Jean-Luc.

Walker Keel brought a second round of drinks to the table and looked across the room. “Oh hey, I see one of my students.  The one I was telling you guys about. ”  Jean-Luc sighed and glanced at Walker, who was waving frantically at a young woman with long red hair.  He groaned.  The woman came over to the table. “Hiya Professor Keel!”  Walker laughed. “We’re outside class. You can call me Walker. I’m not really  professor...just teaching a few command classes while I wait for my new assignment.”  Walker nudged Jean-Luc. “But I’d like you to meet my best friends, Captain Johnny Picard and Lieutenant Jack Crusher.” 

The young woman held out her hand.  “Beverly Howard.  Nice to meet you, Captain, Lieutenant.”  Jean-Luc grinned at the cadet. “You can call me Jean-Luc.”  She smiled, and Jack shoved his hand in front of her. “And I’m Jack,” he said with a wink.

Beverly turned her attention to Jean-Luc.  “You’re not the Captain Picard everyone has been talking about, are you?  The twenty-eight year old who just became Captain?”

“Guilty,” Jean-Luc sheepishly smiled.  Beverly squinted. “Hmm. You don’t _look_ like a super human.” 

“What?”  Beverly threw back her head and laughed, her hair falling over her shoulder and catching the light of the dim bar.  Jean-Luc was mesmerised and almost forgot what she had said. “They’re talking about you like you’re some kind of super human, and not just an ordinary man.”  Jack laughed. “Jean-Luc is definitely an ordinary man.”  Beverly ignored Jack and placed her hand on Jean-Luc’s arm. “Tell me about it?” 

“It’s really not that interesting, I assure you.”  Jean-Luc quite liked the feel of the younger woman’s hand on his arm.  “I bet it is. Buy me a drink and tell me all about it?” 

“Uh, sure.  What are you drinking?” 

“White wine spritzer.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Uh-oh, Johnny. She’s a white wine drinker!”  

“Why? What’s wrong with white?”  She shot a puzzled look over at her instructor and his other friend.  Walker decided to rescue his student. “Johnny’s family owns a vineyard.  They make mostly red wines.” 

“Oh.  Well, I’m willing to try it. Do they sell it here?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, but I have a bottle back at my apartment.” He blushed. “Er,  I mean....” She laughed again and linked her arm in his. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 _Smooth Johnny. Real smooth._ He shook his head at his idiocy. “Shall we go to the bar?”  She nodded and they walked together to the bar and after picking up drinks settled into a small booth in a corner.  “What did you want to know?”  Beverly’s eyes lit up. “Tell me everything?  What happened? What was it like? The rumours around campus...well, like I said, they’re painting you as a super hero.  Are you?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. Not really. I just did my duty to my ship and my crew.” 

“You’re being modest.  It’s not every day they allow someone to completely skip a rank! And at only twenty-eight!” 

“It really was quite simple.  Our captain had been killed,  the first officer was dead as well, and the second officer injured.  I was the next senior member on the bridge, so I assumed command.” He shrugged.  “It wasn’t a big deal.” 

“You know, Jean-Luc...I know I don’t know you well, but I get the feeling you honestly _do_ think it was no big deal and you’re not just saying that to impress me.” She smiled and finished her drink.  “It was really nice talking with you, but I better get back to my friends over there.” 

“Of course.  I hope we bump into each other again.”  He stood to give her a kiss on her cheek and she surprised him by pecking him lightly on his lips. “Besides, you owe me a glass of wine from your family vineyard,” she said with a wink as she turned away. 

Jean-Luc rejoined his friends. “Ah, got shot down Johnny?  Too bad.  I think I’m going to go talk to her now.”  Jack strode off to try his luck with Beverly, while Jean-Luc just wistfully smiled.  “Walker, how old is she?” 

“Uh...twenty-one? Twenty-two? Why?”

“Because I really like her.”  Walker slapped him on the back. “Good. I thought you might.” 

Jean-Luc was striding across campus after class a few days later.  He might have been the youngest person to ever be promoted to Captain, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to take a few courses on management and command before they would let him take his ship back out.  Besides, the _Stargazer_ was still being repaired after the battle with the Cardassians that had taken the previous captain’s life.  At least, Jean-Luc assumed they would be giving him the _Stargazer._ He wistfully dreamed about inviting Beverly to join him for her work experience when he spotted her in the distance walking with a friend. 

He jogged the distance to meet her. “Beverly!”  She paused.  “Jean-Luc!  This is a surprise.”  He leaned over and kissed her cheek in greeting and took her stack of books from her arms.  “I just finished my management class when I spotted you ahead.  Where are you off to?”  Beverly gestured to the stack of medical textbooks Jean-Luc had taken from her. “Library.  Margda and I need to do some studying and we thought it would be a bit quieter here than in our dorms.”  Jean-Luc squinted at the title on top.  “ _Introduction to exobiology._   Are you studying medicine?”  She nodded. “I’m in my first year of med school, and taking command classes on the side.” He nodded and they made small talk including Margda in the conversation on their walk to the Library.  Outside the building, he passed back her stack of books.  “I’ll let you two get to studying.  I was originally going to ask you if you wanted to join me for Lunch, but I’m guessing you’re busy.”

“Make it dinner?”  He grinned. “Sounds like a date.  Pick you up at 1900?  Where do you live?” 

“McCoy house, sixth floor. Suite six-oh-nine. I’ll see you then. Thanks for carrying my books!” 

###

Beverly flitted around the suite and her suitemate Tony laughed at her. “What’s going on with you, Bev? Hot date?” 

“Something like that.  I just don’t know if this is a date or just going out with a friend.”  She frowned. “Guess I should have asked him.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Bev.  Did he ask you on a date?” 

“I think so.  Jean-Luc said he wanted to ask me to have Lunch, but I was busy so I suggested Dinner and he said ‘sounds like a date.’” She frowned. “But maybe he just meant ‘that’s a date’ like, he’ll put it on his schedule and not a date like...going out.”  Tony laughed. “No, it’s a date, Bev.  We don’t say things like that to girls we want to be friends with.  Where’s Ally?” 

“I don’t know.  She’s not in her room, I knocked earlier.”  Beverly glanced at the clock. “I better shower and get ready.  Thanks Tony.  You’ve been a big help.”

Jean-Luc nervously rang the chime outside suite 609 and was surprised when a man answered the door.  “Hey, you must be Jean-Luc, right?” 

“Yes.  Do I have the right suite? Beverly Howard?”  The blond man nodded. “Yep, her room is over there.  I’m one of her suitemates. My name is Tony.” 

“Jean-Luc Picard.”  Tony’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit. You’re Captain Picard, aren’t you?” 

“Guilty...”

“Wow!  You’re amazing!” 

“Erm, thank you.  If you’ll excuse me...”  Jean-Luc hurried away from Tony, now fully embarrassed . He never realised what a big deal it was to be a Captain at his age.  He gently knocked on Beverly’s door. “It’s open!”  He grinned and opened the door a crack. “It’s Jean-Luc. Are you ready?”  Beverly reached for the door and opened it the rest of the way, revealing her small dorm room to him.  He looked around. “Nice room.”

“It’s small, but adequate. At least I have my own bathroom!”  Beverly grabbed a cardigan off the back of her desk chair. “Where are you taking me?”

“Ah, it’s a surprise.” He offered his arm to her and she tucked her hand into his elbow. “I love surprises!”

As they strolled through the town, Jean-Luc turned to her. “I haven’t told you yet how lovely you look tonight.”  Beverly blushed. “You’re quite the gentleman.”

“Ah, Maman taught me well.” 

“Maman?  Are you French?” 

“ _Oui_.   You couldn’t tell?” He shot her an amused glance.  She blushed again. “Not really. I mean, your name sounded French, but then your accent... I’m sorry, that’s rude of me.”

“No, it’s fine.  Yes, I am French. My family owns a vineyard in La Barre.  My tutor was from England, so my brother and I both developed accents mimicking his when we speak Standard.”

“A tutor? That sounds very glamorous.”  He snorted. “It wasn’t.  Trust me. Papa wanted my brother and I to work in the vineyard, but the Federation requires children are kept in education until they are sixteen, so we had a tutor. I attended the village school, which was taught in French, until I was eleven. “

“So you started learning Standard when you were twelve?  Wow. Although, I see it certainly didn’t hinder you, _Captain_.”  He flushed. “Well...I did fail my academy exams the first time.  By only a few points, but it was enough to need to wait another year.  Father was pleased.  He never wanted me to go to the Academy.  But, that’s a story for later, I suspect. What about you?  Did you grow up on Earth?”  She shook her head.

“No.  I was born on Luna, and moved to Arvada Three with my Nana after my parents died.”  He placed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m so sorry.”  She waved her hand. “It’s alright.  I was only four.  I don’t remember them a lot to be honest.  Then, after the accident on Arvada, we joined the colony on Caldos my great-nana lived in. My parents were from Ohio, though. So I guess I’m kinda from Earth.  I’ve never actually _been_ to Ohio though.  I think I might have some family there, but they never contacted me, so I never contacted them. Nana says they were upset with my Dad.”  She paused when Jean-Luc stopped outside of a small cafe.

“Thought we would have dinner here?  We can go someplace else if you’d like....I didn’t know if you wanted someplace fancy or....”  he rubbed the back of his head. “Truthfully, I haven’t gone on many dates.”  She grinned. “Me neither, so we’re even. This looks perfect.  And quiet enough for us to still talk!”

They were ushered to a small table in the corner and after ordering their meals, Beverly turned to look at Jean-Luc. “I’m sorry. I was talking way too much earlier.  You were going to tell me about your _Papa_?”  She tried out the French word and he grinned. “My father didn’t want me to join Starfleet.  He wanted both his sons running the vineyard alongside him, but I knew from a young age I wanted to be a Captain.  The village school had a meagre library, and one of our books was about Captain Kirk and the _Enterprise._ I read that book cover to cover and borrowed it so many times, the librarian gave it to me.” 

“Wow.  So how does he feel about you making Captain so young?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know.  Maman told me she was proud of me, but I haven’t been home in years and Papa never contacts me.  Maman sends me old fashioned written letters.  I don’t think Papa wants her using the console much. He’s very old fashioned.” 

“So is my Nana.  She just about had a fit when I suggested she install a replicator.” 

“We don’t have one.”  Beverly’s mouth fell open in shock. “No replicator?  How do you eat? What do you wear?”  He chuckled. “Maman does all the cooking, cleaning, and washing.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose. “Sounds barbaric.” 

“I agree.” Beverly filed that bit of information away for later. “Didn’t she want a career of her own?” 

“You know, I don’t actually know.  Maman was just always there taking care of us.  I probably should ask her.” 

“You should go see her while you’re grounded.”  He frowned.  “No, that wouldn’t be a good idea.”  Beverly brandished a breadstick at him. “Aw, come on. I bet she really misses you.  What’s the worst that can happen?” 

“Well, there’s that whole Papa not approving of my career choice and making my life basically miserable....” 

“Ah.  So...take a friend along.” Jean-Luc snorted. “My father hates Walker and Jack.” 

“Take me,” she spoke quietly and reached across the table for his hand.  He smiled. “Really? You’d go with me?”  She grinned back.  “I’m not entirely being selfless. I’d like to visit France.”  He traced lines on the back of her hand slowly. “Paris is lovely in the Spring.” Beverly shivered under his touch. 

“Then it’s settled.  You’re taking me to Paris and we’ll go visit your mother.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re being bossy.”

“No, assertive.  What can I say? I know what I want.”  He grinned.  “And what is it that you want?” 

“Right now?  Some dessert.” 

They planned their trip over dessert.  Beverly, naturally, didn’t want Jean-Luc to think she was trying to freeload off him and was insisting on paying her own way.  “I have some money saved up.  As long as we don’t stay anywhere _too_ expensive, I should be ok to pay half.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I insist on paying for our accommodation in Paris.” 

Beverly blushed when she asked the next question.  “One room or two?”  Jean-Luc gazed back at her. “Well,”  he swallowed, “I guess that all depends....” 

“On what?”

“If you’d..ah...like to date me?”  She grinned.  “I think I’d like to. Might even want to call you my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”  His mouth went dry.  _A girlfriend?  Do I_ want _a girlfriend?_ She laughed at the look on his face. “Not ready for that yet. Got it.”  He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “You misunderstand.  I haven’t had a girlfriend since...well, since I was attending the Academy.”

“You _are_ attending the Academy.”  She stuck her tongue out.  “You know what I mean.”  He glanced down at the empty dishes. “Shall we go?” 

“Mm, yes.  Someone was telling me about wine at his apartment?”  Jean-Luc faltered again and she laughed. “Oh, you _are_ fun to wind up.”  He didn’t want to put any pressure on her, and he probably needed to tell her about his heart and lack of suppressor anyway, but he didn’t want the evening to end.  “Do you want to come to my place?  We can have the wine and I can walk you home after?” 

She smiled as she stood and threaded their fingers together. “I’d like that.”

###

Beverly kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa.  “Sparse accommodations, Captain.” 

“I’ve only been here for a few days. Most of my  belongings are still on the _Stargazer_.”  He held out a glass of the ruby liquid his family made. 

“You must teach me how to drink this.”  He grinned and sat next to her on the couch. 

“Alright.  First, you give it a sniff.”  Beverly looked at him sideways to make sure he wasn’t putting her on, but when he deeply inhaled his glass, she followed suit.  “What do you smell?”

“Uh..alcohol? Grapes?”  He nodded. “Yes, but you should smell other flavours, too.”

“Hmm, it smells a little spicy?”  Another nod. “Now, take a small sip and swish it around your mouth before swallowing.”  She followed his directions and closed her eyes. Jean-Luc tried to resist the urge to lean forward to kiss her.  He threw caution to the wind and while she had her eyes closed, he gently pressed his lips to hers.  Her eyes flew open and she kissed him back, probing his lips with her tongue.  He broke the kiss briefly, to place their glasses on the low table before he resumed kissing her.  He gently tilted her back onto the sofa and she extended her legs across the cushions. 

Jean-Luc was on top of her.  Her hands roamed across his back and found the bottom of his shirt. She slipped them inside and he shivered.  “Cold?”

“Your hands are.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”  He lightly bit down on her ear. She let out a small moan.  They continued to kiss and touch each other through their clothing. Beverly managed to pull Jean-Luc’s shirt off and she was running her hands up and down his chest and she soon became fascinated with his flat nipples that turned into hard pebbles under her touch. He kissed her exposed chest, but didn’t want to remove her dress until she was ready.  Beverly trailed her hand down and accidentally brushed against his crotch and his hips automatically bucked into her hand.  Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away and sat up slightly. 

“Sorry.  It was an automatic reaction. Are you alright?”  Beverly slowly shook her head. “Yes. I mean...I don’t know.  Jean-Luc, can I be honest with you?” 

“Please.”  He shifted her onto her side and slid off of her and pulled her against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her and she rolled over to face him.  “Jean-Luc.  I know I’m younger than you....and I know you have more experience than me...”

“Shh.  It doesn’t matter.” He pecked her lips gently.  “It does.” She took a deep breath.  “I haven’t ever..uhm... _been_ with a man before. Well, or a woman, for that matter.”  He chuckled and kissed her temple. “Is that all?” 

“Isn’t it a problem?”  He shook his head. “No.  We’ll take things as slow as you’d like.  Do you want me to put back on my shirt?” 

“No.  I like...I like how it feels against my back.”

“While we’re being honest...I need to tell you something before we pursue a physical relationship.”

“Oh?”

“I have an artificial heart.  I was foolish when I was newly graduated and I got into a fight with some Nausicaans.  I was stabbed and they had to replace my heart.”  Beverly moved her hand over his heart and pressed against it. “It doesn’t feel any different.”

“No, it’s not. But....the medication I’m on for my heart mean I can’t use a suppressor.  So...” Realisation dawned on Beverly. “We can only use my birth control.”  He nodded.  “I don’t know the risks of only using one type.”

“Nothing, really.  Well, birth control has a point one percent chance of failure.  So, a point one percent.” 

“Well, those are long odds. But we won’t do anything until you’re ready...and if you’re not ready...well, that’s ok, too.  I like you Beverly.”  He nuzzled against her neck and she laughed. “I like you, too.  Maybe we should drink that wine?” 

“It would be a shame to waste it.” Jean-Luc sat up and reached for his shirt. “I told you you didn’t need to put it back on.”  Jean-Luc smirked. “Just a precaution.”  He started to lean over to her and paused. “Can I kiss you again?”  She nodded and he kissed her tenderly.  She smiled against his lips.  _Well, he didn’t flip out when I told him I was inexperienced.  And the kisses are nice. I think I might like to call Jean-Luc Picard my boyfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

Jean-Luc gently shook Beverly, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the sofa.  “Beverly?  Sweetheart, wake up.  Either let’s go to bed or let me walk you home.”  Beverly opened her eyes and stretched. “What time is it?” 

“Just after midnight.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide. “When did I fall asleep?”  Jean-Luc blushed. “A few hours ago.  I think three glasses was one too many for you, my dear.  But you looked so comfortable.” 

“You were watching me sleep?”  Beverly rolled her eyes. Jean-Luc chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I did.  You are beautiful, even when asleep.”  It was Beverly’s turn to blush.  “Do you want me to walk you home?  Or you can stay here...I promise, just to sleep...”  Beverly frowned. “I have class in the morning.”

“Me too. What time is yours?” 

“Ten.” He nodded. “Mine is too.  If you wanted to sleep here, you could replicate a uniform here in the morning. “ 

“That’s very kind of you.”  Beverly bit her lip.  Jean-Luc’s quarters were at least a twenty minute walk away from hers, and she was rather tired.  “Alright, I’ll stay.  Can I borrow something to sleep in?” 

“Second drawer.  Help yourself.  Bathroom is over there,” he pointed to a frosted glass door.  “There should be spare towels in the cupboard if you need one.”  Realisation dawned on him. “Oh, you might want to replicate a hairbrush. I’m afraid, well, I don’t exactly need one, do I?” he patted his receding hairline.  Beverly chuckled and kissed the top of his head where he was bald.  “I like it.” 

When Beverly emerged a few minutes later, she was clad in a pair of his pyjamas and had pulled her red tresses into a long plait down her back.  Jean-Luc swallowed. “Uhm...” _Think I need a cold shower._  “I’ll just be a few minutes. Do you want me to sleep out here?  I don’t mind.” She shook her head. “I trust you.” 

“Well, that makes one of us,” he quipped as he headed into his bedroom to get his own pyjamas. 

When Jean-Luc came out of the bathroom, he smiled.  Beverly was already in his bed.  “Made yourself at home, I see.” 

“Yep.”  He crawled into the bed next to her.  “Computer: set alarm for eight.” 

“ _Confirmed._ ”  He kissed her and pulled her into his arms.  “Goodnight, Beverly.” 

“Goodnight, Jean-Luc.” 

“Computer: Lights out.” 

###

Beverly woke up before the alarm chime with her head resting on her boyfriend’s – for she was definitely calling the man her boyfriend – chest.  She could hear the steady thrum of his artificial heart and knew there was a longer story than the short one he had told her. She stretched and kissed his cheek before swinging her legs out of bed, in search of coffee. And maybe a croissant.  She grinned and wondered if Jean-Luc would turn up his nose at a replicated French pastry. 

She found the small kitchenette and laughed to herself.  Jean-Luc really _was_ a bachelor.  Plenty of booze in the cupboards and not much else.  She found an old-fashioned percolator like her Nana had and asked the replicator for some coffee grounds.  She popped it on the stove and wondered if Jean-Luc had even used his small stove yet.  Beverly then ordered some croissants, a pot of apricot jam, and butter.  She popped the croissants into the oven and set the oven to ‘warm’ before looking for some dishes and cutlery to set the table with.  She grinned.  Jean-Luc would be surprised. 

Jean-Luc woke and discovered Beverly’s side of the bed empty and he frowned.  _Did she leave already?_ The sweet smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom and he grinned.  She was still here. 

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled at her neck.  “Missed you when I woke up.  You didn’t have to get breakfast together.” 

“I know.  I just thought you might enjoy it.” She gently pried his arms off her waist.  “I just need to get the croissants out of the oven.”

“You baked?” 

“No, not this morning.  But I put some replicated croissants in the oven to warm them...is that ok?  I didn’t know what you usually ate but it’s what I usually have...I don’t even know if you drink coffee.” 

“I do, but with milk and sweetener first thing in the morning.  Other times of day I prefer a cup of Earl Grey.”  She nodded and passed him a cup as he went to the replicator for some milk and sweetener. “You said not this morning.  _Do_  you bake?”  She nodded. 

“Nana taught me.  Maybe I’ll bake for you over the weekend?”  He grinned. It was Thursday. “I mean, if you think I could do croissants justice.” 

“I’m sure you could...and this weekend sounds like a great idea. Do you have much work to do?”  She shrugged. “I won’t know until class today and tomorrow.” 

“Why don’t you bring your work and some clothing over on Friday and spend the weekend with me?” 

“Alright. I’d like that.”  He placed the plate of croissants she was holding on the table. “And can I take you out again tonight?  I promise not to keep you out so late again.” 

“Hmm. If I want to not have work this weekend, I should study tonight,” she saw Jean-Luc’s face fall. “But I think I could manage a quick dinner?” 

Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I don’t want to take you from your studies.  What about Lunch today and then you can come over tomorrow after classes are over?”

“Yeah, alright.”  She finished off the croissant and stood.  “Mind if I shower first?  This hair takes ages.”  Jean-Luc groaned and ran his fingers through her braid to loosen it. “You had to say shower.” 

She giggled and gave him a chaste kiss. “I won’t be long.” 

Jean-Luc was going to need another cold shower.

###

Beverly breezed into her command class and took a seat after nodding to the instructor.  She had decided to take a few command classes concurrent with her medical studies to help her get better placement as she would be a better asset to a ship if she also could take command.  The instructor of the class was Commander Walker Keel, the man who had introduced her to Jean-Luc just the other week. She wondered if she should have asked Jean-Luc about telling his friend they were dating or not, but decided it really didn’t matter. 

Beverly found it hard to concentrate on the lecture and kept sneaking glances at the clock, willing it to turn to noon.  When class was finally over, she stood and started gathering her belongings when out of the corner of her eye she saw Jean-Luc enter the classroom. She grinned and realised the reason she had recognized him before was he had regularly made appearances in Commander Keel’s classroom at the conclusion of class.  Beverly debated walking over to him or waiting for him outside when his eyes met hers and he smiled, beckoning her to join him.  She grinned and when she approached him, he gave her a quick kiss. “Hi.”

Walker Keel’s eyebrows lifted. “Johnny? Care to share why you are kissing one of my students?” 

“No.”  He kissed Beverly again and threaded their fingers together.  “Ready for Lunch?” 

“Famished.”  He chuckled. “Perhaps you should have eaten more than just a croissant at breakfast this morning.”  Walker continued to glance between the two and a slow smile spread out over his face.  “You guys are together!” 

“Really, Walker, what took you so long?”  Jean-Luc grinned at his best friend.  “Walker, you know my girlfriend, Beverly.” 

“Girlfriend? Wow, way to go Johnny.  I’m guessing you aren’t grabbing Lunch with me and Jack?”  

“Not today, old friend.  I promised Beverly we would have Lunch together so she could study tonight.”  Walker grinned. “Whipped already.” 

“Whatever Wal.”

“Hey, are we still on for Poker on Friday?”  Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly, who nodded. “Can Beverly come?”

“Well, we’ve never had a cadet at Poker night before but....sure.” 

“We’ll be there.”

###

Jean-Luc found the evening unbearable and lonely without Beverly and so when Walker called and invited him out for a drink, he readily accepted. 

“So Johnny, you and Beverly?”  Walker raised his eyebrows at his friend. 

“Me and Bev.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his drink.  “Are you serious about her?”  He nodded. “Very.  You know I haven’t dated anyone in six years.  Not since,” he gestured towards his chest and Walker nodded.  “Bev’s a good one.  Jack will be disappointed.  He thought she was ‘drop dead gorgeous’.  His words.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “He’s not wrong.  Beverly is beautiful.  But there was something...when we talked, it felt like I wasn’t speaking to a new friend, it felt like we knew each other for years.” 

“Aw, Jean-Luc Picard is in love.” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his friend. “Something like that.” 

“Have you told her?”  He shook his head. “No.  I don’t want to...well, it’s too soon, isn’t it?”  Walker clapped his old friend on the back. “Nah.  Johnny. When you know, you know.  You should tell her how you feel.” 

“She convinced me to go home to La Barre to visit Maman.”  Walker raised his eyebrows at his friend.  Jean-Luc hadn’t been home since he was twenty after a disastrous visit.  “Wow.” 

“Yeah.  She offered to come with me.”  Walker whistled. “Damn, Johnny. That’s serious. Meeting the parents?” 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way. Is it too soon?  Should I tell her I changed my mind?”  Walker shook his head. “No.  You should take her.  Besides, you might make her upset if you change your mind.”

“Quite. I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Jean-Luc sat his glass back on the table.  “I’ve never felt this way before about a girl, Wal.”

“Not even Phil? You were pretty hot and heavy with her when we were cadets.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Phil was....a distraction.  We mostly used each other for sex.  But Beverly...it’s different.”  Walker smugly smiled at his friend. “Told you.  In love.” 

“Maybe.”

###

On the other side of campus, Beverly was having trouble concentrating on her studies.  Her mind would drift and she would think of Jean-Luc Picard.  She left the door to her room open so she wasn’t surprised when her suite mate, an Andorian named Alicana, knocked on the door frame. 

“Bev.”

“Hey, Ally.  What’s up?”  Alicana eyed her friend . “Hmm. I should be asking _you_ that question. I know you weren’t home last night.  Did you do the walk of shame?”  Beverly gave Alicana a blank look. “I don’t know what you mean?” 

“You know, the walk of shame?  Coming home in the previous night’s outfit, shoes in your hand, hair mussed, lipstick smeared, and god knows where your panties are?”

“ _Alicana!”_

“Well, did you?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. No walk of shame this morning.  I just replicated a uniform at Jean-Luc’s apartment.”  Alicana’s eyes gleamed. “So you _did_ spend the night with a guy.  A guy named Jean-Luc?”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like that.” 

“So what was it like?”

“We went out for dinner, and back to his place to drink some wine his family made and I fell asleep on his couch after three glasses.  Jean-Luc offered to walk me home or I could spend the night there and since I was tired, I stayed.  We _slept_. Nothing else.”

“Sure.”  Beverly reached over to her bed and threw a pillow at her friend.  “Are you going out tonight?”

“No.”  Alicana raised her eyebrows. “We had Lunch together today since I needed to get some studying done.  But I’m going to go over to his for the weekend.” 

“Oh? So, will you...” Alicana made a rude gesture with her hands.  Beverly blushed. “I don’t know.  I do like him, but I don’t know if I want to rush into anything physical. Especially if he’ll be recalled back to his ship.” 

“Woah. Wait. He’s not a student?”  Beverly shook her head. “He’s taking classes though.  He was just promoted to Captain and needed the management courses.” 

“How old is this guy?  I mean, is he old?” 

“No.  He’s 28.”  Alicana held up a hand. “Hold up.  You’re dating Captain Picard?!”  Beverly blushed. “Yeah. I am.” 

“That’s so cool!”  Beverly rolled her eyes as Alicana went on and on about Jean-Luc’s accomplishments. “I’m so happy for you!  Ooh, do you think you could introduce me to him?” 

“Are you going to be all....that,” she gestured to Alicana, “around him?” 

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.”  Alicana grinned at her friend and clasped her hands together in a silent beg.  Beverly laughed.  “I’ll see what I can do. But Jean-Luc really doesn’t like all the attention. He just did what he feels anybody would have done in his situation.”  Alicana snorted.  “Sure. Right.  Anyone would have done it. Sounds like you’ve met a good guy, Bev.” 

“I hope so.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were in bed. Jean-Luc was sitting up, propped against the headboard and Beverly had straddled his lap. They were kissing and Jean-Luc had slid his fingers under her pyjama top and he was lightly rubbing at the base of her spine.  Beverly suddenly sat up and pulled her shirt off.  She was beautiful and Jean-Luc told her so.  She blushed then, and the blush spread across her chest.

“Are you sure?”  She nodded. “Besides, _you’re_ topless.”

“True.  But I don’t sleep wearing a shirt....” Beverly grinned. “Maybe I don’t, either.  Maybe I usually sleep naked.”  He raised his eyebrows. “Do you?” 

“Maybe.”  Jean-Luc slid his hands up her torso to cup her breasts gently.  “May I?”  She nodded. 

He leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth and pinched and tugged on the other.  Beverly’s eyes bulged out at the sensations and she tightened her grip with her knees on Jean-Luc’s hips to keep her from falling and she let out a moan.  Jean-Luc grinned around her nipple and swapped sides.  He used his other hand to gently finger walk a line up and down her spine.   Beverly closed her eyes.  She held Jean-Luc’s head to her breast as a tingling sensation started in her toes and worked its way up her body.  She shuddered and gasped as the tingling became stronger.  She rubbed her crotch against his, feeling his erection through their shorts.  She bit her lip to try to keep from screaming, but that didn’t stop the shout from leaving her throat, or her body from convulsing.  Jean-Luc released her nipples and she fell against his chest, breathing heavily. 

“Wow,”  was all she managed to get out.  Jean-Luc chuckled and kissed her temple. “Wow, indeed.”  He pulled the blanket up to cover them and wrapped his arms around her.  “Are you tired, my love?”  Beverly lazily nodded. He kissed her again. “Get some sleep. I love you,”  he froze, not realising he had let the words slip from his mouth.  He hoped she was already asleep and had missed him saying it, because he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. They had only been together for a few weeks and so far tonight was as intimate as they had been.  They were taking things slow and gentle. But love? What was he thinking?

Beverly smiled and tilted her head to give him a sleepy kiss on the lips. “I love you, too.” 

When Beverly woke up in the morning, she smiled to herself as she remembered what happened last night.  She wanted to do something just as special for her boyfriend and she smiled as she slipped her hand into the waistband of his shorts.  “Mm, Beverly?”  Jean-Luc opened his eyes and Beverly sheepishly grinned. “Hi. Good morning.”

“Morning. What are you doing?”  Beverly laughed. “Isn’t it obvious?”  She tugged his shorts down to his knees and he groaned. “Beverly...”

“Just thought I would make it a _really_  good morning.”  She gingerly ran a finger along his shaft and he closed his eyes.  “Oh God, Beverly. Please touch me.” 

###

Jean-Luc used his shorts to clean up and passed them to Beverly to wipe her hands on. “Sorry. I should have warned you.”  She shook her head at her boyfriend and after tossing his shorts towards the laundry snuggled back down with him in the bed. “You’re naked.” 

“So I am.  _You’re_ not.”  Beverly hesitated and Jean-Luc kissed her. “Hey, I’m sorry.  You don’t need to take off your shorts until you are ready to.”  Beverly nodded and reached down to the waistband on her shorts. “Can I keep my panties on?”

“You can do whatever you want.  I want to touch you, but not until you’re ready, alright?”  Beverly smiled and shimmied out of her shorts.  “Thank you.”  Beverly didn’t think any other man would treat her so well.  She’d heard the horror stories during her internship last summer at the woman’s clinic.  She trusted Jean-Luc though and she slowly removed the last piece of clothing covering her, leaving her naked and completely vulnerable.  Jean-Luc gazed down at her naked body and smiled at her. “You are beautiful.”  She blushed. “Hold me?”

“Anything you want.” 

They drifted back to sleep and Jean-Luc draped his arm across Beverly’s stomach.  Beverly enjoyed the weight of his arm across her, and the feeling of his skin pressed against her back, and the feeling of something _else_ was resting against her buttocks.  Jean-Luc groaned when Beverly wiggled her bottom against him.  “Beverly, my love, I love you and I respect you and your boundaries, but _please_ don’t wiggle like that.” 

“Like what? Like this?”  She shifted again and he mumbled.  “I didn’t hear you, Jean-Luc...”

“I said, you’ll be the death of me.”  She giggled. “Is it turning you on?” 

“Very much.” 

“Oh.”  She started to slide away from him but Jean-Luc pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled against her neck.  “I thought I was going to be the death of you?”

“Mm. Might as well enjoy the torture.” She laughed and rested her hand on top of his.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Hmmm?”  Beverly slowly led his hand down between her legs. “Will you touch me?”  He kissed the back of her neck.  “Roll over and face me?  Please?”  Beverly slowly rolled and Jean-Luc deeply kissed her.  He tweaked each nipple before gently parting her folds and inserting a finger.  Beverly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly.  “Is that ok?”

“It’s...I like it.”  He grinned. “Beverly, have you ever masturbated?”  She nodded.  “Will you show me what you like?  Guide my fingers as if they are yours.”  She nodded again and placed her hand on top of his and guided him to where she wanted to be touched.  She writhed under the combination of her own familiar touch and the touch of Jean-Luc’s slightly rougher and thicker fingers.  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s penis and matched his finger’s thrust with her strokes. He moved his free hand to join hers wrapped around his penis and  they shuddered and climaxed under their joined touch one after the other. 

Jean-Luc gently withdrew his fingers and looked for his discarded shorts. He couldn’t find them, but Beverly grabbed her T-shirt and was cleaning off her hands and her stomach.  “I’m sorry.” 

She giggled. “Have you ever done that before?”

“What?  Come all over my girlfriend’s stomach?” 

“No, touched and been touched at the same time.”  She blushed.  “I liked it. A lot.”  He grinned and leaned forward to capture her lower lip in his and he gently sucked.  “Me too. And yes, it was a first for me.”  She smiled. 

“Hmm.  Care to share a shower with me?”

“I’ve never shared a shower.  Unless the locker room at the gym counts.”  He laughed.  “No, that definitely doesn’t count.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly barely slept in her own dormitory.  When she and Jean-Luc had started dating, she tried setting a rule that she would only sleep at his over the weekends, so she could get her work done during the week.  But then she broke that rule on a Wednesday evening after a gruelling exam when she just flopped on his sofa and refused to move until he carried her into the bedroom.  She started studying over at his apartment too, using the excuse that it was quieter than her dormitory even though she could just as easily used the Library.  She finally realised she was basically living with her boyfriend when she returned to her dorm to change out of her medical cadet uniform and realised all of her favourite clothing was in the closet and dresser at his place. 

Their relationship was progressing, but they still hadn’t crossed that last boundary.  However, Beverly had recently discovered that she quite enjoyed being orally pleasured, and she had fun giving it back to Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc was wonderful and never pushed her into doing anything she wasn’t ready for.  Beverly had tried dating a few times when she had first arrived at the Academy, but she soon stopped when she learned that most of the students were only interested in sex and not relationships.  She got branded a prude by her fellow cadets.  It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to have sex or even that her virginity actually meant anything to her...she just didn’t want to be someone’s notch on a headboard.  But things with Jean-Luc...it was different.  They were completely committed to each other and Beverly easily saw them settling into old age and retirement together. She was fairly certain Jean-Luc felt the same way.

She used her access codes to get into Jean-Luc’s apartment and laughed to herself. When he had given her the codes to get in, he said it was in case she ever needed it, but now she seemed to be practically living there.  She knew he was in a meeting with Admiral Quinn, so she decided she might as well get some studying done while she waited.  The desk in Jean-Luc’s apartment was already covered in her PADDs and texts, so she got herself a cup of tea, kicked off her boots, and curled up in the desk chair to study the fascinating world of Klingon biology.  She wasn’t even sure why there was a chapter on the Klingons in her text. It wasn’t as if she would ever be serving with a Klingon, was it? 

Hours had passed and Beverly started to get concerned.  She debated calling his badge, but decided if he had been able, he would have called her, although she found the lack of any message disturbing.  She replicated a light meal for herself and settled in for more studying before finally deciding to take a bath.  She languished in the bath far longer than she should have and frowned when Jean-Luc still hadn’t come home.  Sighing, she took her badge into the bedroom and climbed into the bed.  Perhaps he would be home when she woke up. 

He wasn’t.  Beverly frowned to herself and decided to send him a text message instead of trying to call him. The texts could only hold 100 characters, but they could travel over longer distance.

_JL -. Slept at apt waiting 4 U. Where R U?  I hope U R ok.  Send message if U can?  I love U. –B xx_

She had finished getting dressed when her PADD dinged with a message and she checked it.

_B – Love U 2.  GQ sent me on mission w/WK. Sorry. Hope 2 not B long. Pls don’t move out of apt. –JL xx_

She smiled as she read his message and giggled as she composed her reply: _JL – Nope. Stuck with me. Love you. See you soon. –B xx_

_B – Sent you longer message. Love you. –JL xx_

Beverly sat down at the console and accessed her messages and then smacked herself in the forehead.  She had two messages from Jean-Luc, one dated the previous day telling her Admiral Quinn had needed to send him and Walker on a diplomatic mission as no one else was available, and he knew Jean-Luc could handle it.   Jean-Luc lamented not having time to speak with her face to face, but hoped the trip wouldn’t take too long.  The second message repeated the first with a small line about how he was sorry his first message hadn’t been received.  She pulled up the texting program.

_JL – I forgot to check my messages. Sorry. I’m stupid.  Love you  - B xx_

_B – Not stupid. Never stupid. Love you too. – JL xx_

###

Jean-Luc paced around the small bunk room he and Walker were sharing for the duration of the mission.  “I wish we could speed up these negotiations!” 

“Missing Beverly?” 

“Quite.”  Walker grinned at his best friend. “How long have you guys been living together?” 

“We’re not.  I mean, we never made it official, but I guess it’s been about a month?  I suppose I should ask her to actually live with me full time.  There’s no point in her keeping some of her things over in the dorm she barely goes back to, is it?” Walker held out his hands. “You tell me, Johnny.  You love her, don’t you?”

“I do.  It’s only been a few months, but Wal, I think I found the one.”  Walker snorted. “’ _The one_ ’?  Are you twelve?” 

“Shut up.  You know what I mean. I can see myself growing old with her.”  Walker raised his eyebrows. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed.  I don’t know how much longer Greg will keep me grounded.  Those management courses he’s making me take have one more year, so Beverly will be in her second year by the time I get my ship back....I could ask her to come with me?  I mean, we did experience on ships, right?” 

“As cadets. Do they do that in medical school?”  Jean-Luc shrugged.  “I mean, she’ll have a residency to do eventually. She was telling me about a doctor on Delos Four she wants to work with.” 

“Delos Four? That’s pretty far out there.” 

“Yeah, but I think we could make it work. I mean, there are plenty of married couples split up for assignments. “  Walker’s eyebrows went higher. “Woah...marriage?  Really?” 

“Yeah, really.  I think we could handle it during her residency and then we’ll have to try to get assigned to the same ship or base.  I wouldn’t want to spend our whole marriage apart...especially if we have any children.” 

“Children?  Jean-Luc, you really _are_ in love if you’re thinking about getting married and having children with her.” 

“Shut up, Walker.  I’m trying to share my feelings with you.”

“Share them with Bev!”  Walker grumbled and settled back onto his bunk.  “I wish this shuttle was bigger.” 

“Why?”

“So I wouldn’t have to share a tiny bunkroom with you!” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Is it really that bad?” 

“In a word? Yes.  Stop pining away for Beverly and let’s get this negotiation out of the way.  Who’s on watch right now?”

“Jack.” 

“Brilliant.  I’m getting some sleep. Goodnight, Johnny.” 

“Night Wal.”

###

It had been six long weeks, but Jean-Luc and Walker had managed to help the Arloqians and the Nezbitians come to an agreement.  Jean-Luc willed the little shuttle to go faster as it sped back towards Earth, and his love.  The term was almost over for Beverly, and their trip to France was coming up and he did not want to miss taking her, even if he was a little apprehensive over seeing his father and brother. He had sent a note to his mother telling her he was coming for a visit and bringing a friend.  He knew she would pick up right away that Beverly was more than just a friend, but somehow he hadn’t wanted to tell his mother in a note.   He also had booked them into a very nice hotel in Paris for a week after their visit to La Barre, figuring if it went badly with his father they would need a bit of fun to wind down with.  He debated on asking her to marry him when they were in Paris, but he brushed it off as being too cliché and potentially too soon.  He also didn’t want her to feel that if he asked her to marry him, she needed to take the final step in their physical relationship.

Jean-Luc practically flew down the ramp with his bag on his shoulder and picked Beverly up at the bottom of the ramp where she had been waiting for him.  He kissed her deeply, and didn’t care who saw.  He was in love with Beverly Howard, and he wanted everyone to know. 

 Beverly grinned against his lips. She had her legs around his waist and was busy kissing him back when there was a tap on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and a deep throat was cleared.  Jean-Luc sheepishly lowered Beverly to the ground, but kept her hand clasped in his.  “Sorry, Greg.” 

Admiral Quinn merely grinned at the couple.   “It’s good to see you in love, Jean-Luc.  But if your lovely lady doesn’t mind, I need you to attend the debriefing.” 

“Of course, Sir.  And Admiral, I’d like you to meet Medical Cadet Beverly Howard. Bev, this is Admiral Gregory Quinn, an old friend of my Aunt Adele’s.”  Admiral Quinn held out his hand to Beverly.  “It’s nice to meet you, Cadet Howard.  Ah, has Jean-Luc told you about his fair Auntie Adele?”  Beverly shook her head.  “She is a wondrous woman.  I met her when I was doing a tour in Paris. If I hadn’t already been married...well, that’s in the past.  It’s lovely to meet you, but if you don’t mind, I _do_ need to borrow Jean-Luc for a bit.  I promise to give him back, mostly unscathed.”  Quinn chuckled at his own joke and walked away from the couple.  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a quick kiss. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.  Will you be there?”  She nodded and smiled to herself when he referred to his apartment as their home.

###

“So did you stay here while I was away?”  Beverly nodded. “I moved the rest of my things over, actually.  It just seemed to make sense.”  Jean-Luc grinned and kissed her. “So, I guess we live together now?” 

“Yep. We live together now.” 

“Good.  How are your classes? I guess I’ll have to retake a few of those management classes next term since Greg needed me on that mission.”  Beverly kissed him one more time before heading into their small kitchenette.  “Tea?” 

“Please.”  He took the cup gratefully and then shooed her out of the kitchenette. “Let me make dinner for you.” 

“Not going to complain, but replicating doesn’t mean the same as make.”  She stuck her tongue out.  “Ha ha.  I’ll replicate _ingredients_ and then cook. How about that, Ms Smarty Pants?” 

“I guess that’s acceptable.”  She settled into one of the bar stools at the counter with her tea.  “And to answer your question about classes...they’re fine.  We’ve moved from Klingon biology to Andoran in Exobiology, another species I doubt I will ever need to work on.  Finals are in two weeks and then I’m free of my books for six beautiful weeks.”  She took a sip of tea before sending him a pointed look. “What are we doing?” 

“I thought we’d still go to La Barre for a week and then Paris.  The rest of the time is up to you.  Do you want to travel anyplace else?  We could go off-world.  Walker’s been bugging me to go to Risa.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose. “Isn’t that the pleasure planet?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go without _you_.”  He leaned over the counter to kiss her. “Good. They have beaches, right?” 

“I think so. I know they have multiple swimming pools and we can even book a cabana with a private pool... “  He trailed off and winked.  “We wouldn’t have to share with Wally?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I made _that_ clear to him.  I think he and Jack were going to share.”  Beverly snorted.  “Yeah, alright.  I guess we can go.  Remind me to buy a new bikini in Paris.” 

“Bikini?”

“Well, we _could_ just skinny dip....”  Jean-Luc growled and walked around the counter to grab her around her waist.  He kissed her and found the zip on the back of her cadet dress.  She swatted his hand away playfully. “What about dinner?” 

“Hmm. It can wait.  I think I’d like to devour my girlfriend first.”    

###

Beverly glared at her boyfriend who was lounging on the sofa reading a book. “Just because you don’t have to study for finals, doesn’t mean you should rub it in!”  He laughed. “Would you rather I go someplace else to let you study?”  Beverly frowned. “No.  Just...don’t rub it in that you don’t have any studying to do.” 

“How about I get you a cup of tea?” 

“Better make it coffee.  I think you’ll be going to bed long before me tonight.”  He nodded and brought back over the coffee and rubbed her shoulders gently.  “Mmm, that’s nice.  Can you just stay here and rub my shoulders?” 

“Sure, but won’t that be distracting?” 

“Sadly.”  He leaned over and kissed her. “Why don’t I go and pick up a pizza from that place you like? It’ll taste better than replicating one.” Beverly nodded. “Good idea.  Margda and Tony are coming over to study, so better make it two pizzas? Uhm, is that okay? Me inviting them over to study?” 

“Of course, you live here too.  You put up with Walker and Jack.”  She grinned.  Walker, she adored.  Jack, on the other hand....she really could do without him.  He hadn’t stopped flirting with her since the day at the bar, even with her dating Jean-Luc. “I’ll put together a feast for your studying session, then I’ll get out of your hair and go over to Walker’s.  He said something about a poker game.” Beverly rolled her eyes . “It’s always poker with you guys, isn’t it?” 

“Cards are small and travel well.  Chips can be made from anything if you’re low on replicator rations. One time we played with a crate of stem bolts as chips.”  She laughed.  “You guys are weird.” 

“Hm. But you love me, so what does that say about you?”  She shook her head. “Wish I knew.” 

An hour later, Jean-Luc returned, pizza in hand.  He waved at Beverly, Margda, and Tony. “Pizza’s here.”

“Thanks Captain!”  Jean-Luc laughed. “Tony...you’re in my apartment, eating my food, studying with my girlfriend...I _think_ it’s safe for you to call me Jean-Luc.”

“Right.”

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly. “I’m going to go to Walker’s now so I don’t distract you.  I’ll be back later, but don’t worry if you’re still studying.” 

“Thanks.  Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jean-Luc turned to the other two med students. “Good luck!” 

The door clicked shut behind Jean-Luc and Margda immediately turned to Beverly. “So....you two seem pretty cozy.”  Beverly blushed.  “Yeah.”

“They sure are. Bev moved out of our suite!” Margda raised her eyebrows. “No way!” 

“Uhm...yeah.  I live here now.  With Jean-Luc.  We live here...together.”  Beverly reached for a slice of pizza, figuring if she was eating, she couldn’t answer questions. 

“So, how serious are you guys?”  Tony rolled his eyes at Margda. “Margie....Beverly _moved in with the man_.  Doesn’t that sound serious to you?”  Beverly swallowed her pizza.  “We haven’t really...defined things. We’re just committed to each other, alright? I don’t know how to explain it.”

“So, like engaged?  Are you going to be Mrs Picard?”  Beverly blushed. “We haven’t....I mean, we aren’t.... look, did you guys come here to study or to gossip?”

Margda looked down at the floor. “Sorry, Bev.  I shouldn’t pry.” 

“Apology accepted.”

“But, when you get married, can I be your maid of honour?”  Beverly laughed and threw a throw pillow at her friend. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly was surprised when a lithe, red-headed woman came out of the back door of the impressive farmhouse and engulfed Jean-Luc in an embrace.  “Jean-Luc! _Tu m'as manqué mon fils. Et qui as-tu apporté? Elle est plus qu'une amie, non?_ ”  Jean-Luc blushed.  “Maman! _Ceci est Beverly. Mon .... Beverly. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît parler Standard?_ ”

“ _Oui.”_ Yvette held out her hands to Beverly. “Please forgive me, Beverly.  It’s not every day I meet a friend of Jean-Luc’s.”  It was Beverly’s turn to blush.  “Pleased to meet you, Mrs... _Madame_ Picard.”  Yvette shook her head at the younger woman. “ _Non._ Please, call me Yvette. I insist.  Or Maman.  Take your pick.”  She winked.

“ _Maman!”_

“What? She’ll be calling me Maman eventually, or Grand-mère in front of the children..”

“Maman, really!” Yvette patted her son’s cheek. “So adorable when you blush.  Now, I assume you’ll be wanting to share a room, so just go up to your old bedroom. I replaced the bed with a larger one years ago.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but reached for Beverly’s hand.  “I’ll show you the way. Maman, where are Papa and Robert?”

“Who knows? They’ll be back for supper and Robert’s girlfriend, Marie, will be joining us.”  With a small nod, Jean-Luc led Beverly up the stairs to his childhood bedroom and he started to laugh.  “What’s so funny?”

“I’m bringing a girl into my bedroom.  Can I go back and tell that to fourteen-year-old Jean-Luc who was all arms, legs, and pimples?”  Beverly laughed. “You were never.” 

“I was. Bet Maman has the pictures.”  Beverly glanced around the room. “I see your sparse decorating skills started when you were young.” 

“Nah.  Maman probably packed it all away. My room used to be packed with model starships and posters.  And I most definitely did not have a blue floral duvet.  But I did have Mister Tibbles.”  Jean-Luc picked up the shabby teddy bear and blushed. “I can’t believe Maman left him on the bed.”  Beverly plucked the bear from Jean-Luc’s hands and hugged it.  “I like him.  I think he’s coming home with us.” 

“ _Beverly_.”

“Well, just in case you have to go on another mission and I’m left alone.  Mister Tibbles can keep me company.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Fine.  We can take him home with us.”  He let out a sigh and opened his bag. “We need to change. Papa doesn’t really like my uniform.” 

“Mm, but you’re so handsome in it. I bet your maman agrees.”  Jean-Luc blushed. “About Maman....I’m sorry if what she said made you feel uncomfortable.” 

“It didn’t.”  She kissed him.  “I love you.”  Jean-Luc ran his hands down her arms to grasp her hands. “I love you too.  And I apologize in advance for my father and brother’s behaviour.”

###

Surprisingly, Maurice and Robert were both on their best behaviour – either because Beverly and Marie were present or because Yvette had put the fear of God into them, Jean-Luc wasn’t sure.  But the end result was a pleasant dinner, and Maurice had even been impressed with Beverly when she complimented the wine. 

Beverly and Marie exchanged stories of growing up in small villages. Marie had grown up in the next village over from La Barre and understood Beverly all too well when she told of growing up on Arvada III and Caldos.  Maurice _had_ let off a snort to Beverly having been raised off-planet, but his smile returned when Beverly spoke of her parents having been raised in America. 

“Howard.  That’s a good Scottish name.  Are you from Scotland?” 

“I think so.  The colony on Caldos my great-grandmother helped found that we moved to was made up of settlers from Scotland.  I’ve never looked into it. It’s been my Nana and me since Great-Nana passed away seven years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, dear. Do you get back to visit her often?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.  It’s a long trip to Caldos.  Three weeks with all the transfers.  By the time I would get there, I would need to turn around to head back. But we send letters to each other.” 

Yvette smiled and nudged her son. “See, some people send letters to their family.” 

“Maman, I send you letters.” 

“Not often enough! Beverly, dear, you’ll have to get Jean-Luc to write me more often.”  Beverly grinned. “I’ll try my best, Yvette.” 

 

Beverly and Jean-Luc were getting ready to go to bed and Jean-Luc tugged on her T-shirt. “Pyjamas?  Why?”

“Well...we’re at your parents’ house...”    He leaned over and kissed her.  “The door is locked.  We’re adults.  Are you actually nervous?” 

“Well, yeah!  I mean, I want to make a good impression on your parents!”  He chuckled. “Trust me, Maman loves you, and I think you even won over Papa.”  He lifted her shirt back over her head and kissed her bare shoulder.  “Well, I do enjoy sleeping naked with you.”  She shimmied out of her shorts.  “Happy now?”

“Very.”

###

“Beverly,”  Beverly grinned when Yvette said her name in a French accent, “I am hosting afternoon tea for the other vineyard wives. You _must_ attend.” 

“Thank you, Yvette, but I’m afraid I don’t speak French very well....” 

“Nonsense! I will simply tell the ladies they need to speak in Standard.  Anyone who doesn’t will be asked to leave.”

“She’s not joking, Bev.  You should attend if you want.”  Jean-Luc reached for another croissant and Beverly just shook her head. “What are _you_ going to do?”  He shrugged. “Be put to work in the vineyard by Papa, I’m sure. I might be able to Captain a ship, but around here, it’s Papa who gives the orders.”  Beverly rolled her eyes .

“Sure, Yvette, that would be lovely.  Uhm. What do I wear to an afternoon tea?” 

“Whatever you’d like, dear. We’re not formal.”  Beverly slowly nodded. _What have  I gotten myself into?_

Beverly flicked through the dresses she had packed and wished that Jean-Luc’s parents had a replicator.  She settled on a white sundress with yellow flowers and ties at the shoulder and found a pair of white sandals in the bottom of her case.  She was running a brush through her hair when Jean-Luc entered the room. “You look beautiful, my love.”  Beverly blushed.  “Thanks.  I hope your mom and her friends approve.” 

“I told you, Maman loves you.”  He kissed her forehead.  “I’m just here to change. Papa wants me to help tie up some of the fallen vines.”  He frowned. “And this is why I don’t live here.  I hate this job.”  Beverly laughed.  “Help me with my necklace? “ She passed the piece to Jean-Luc.  He had given it to her a few weeks ago after his return from his mission by way of apology for leaving suddenly.  She had told him he didn’t need to give her anything because she understood, but it was the first piece of jewellery he had given her  and she was secretly thrilled when she saw the pendant.  It was a spiral with synthetic stones that gradually increased in size.  Jean-Luc had told her it was a journey necklace, and the stones represented their past, present, and future.  And if _that_ wasn’t proof of commitment, Beverly really wasn’t sure what was. 

Jean-Luc pushed her hair to one side and kissed her neck.  “Mm, none of that mister. I have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes.”  He sighed, but clasped the necklace and let her hair fall back into place.  “I suppose I can’t kiss you for fear of messing up your make-up?”  Beverly turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. “Didn’t apply my lipstick yet.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  “Have I mentioned how much I love this dress? I particularly like the ties...if I untie it, will it fall?”  She swatted his chest. “Yes.  So _don’t._  At least, not until later, alright?  I don’t want to be late.”  Beverly glanced in the mirror and finger combed her long hair.  “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it!”

Beverly nervously walked down the stairs and found Yvette getting the tea together in the kitchen. “Can I help?”

“Oh, Beverly.  You do look lovely. Your necklace is beautiful.”

“Thank you. Jean-Luc gave it to me.”  Yvette smiled. “I thought he might have.”  She handed Beverly one of the trays.  “We’re almost ready.  The other ladies should be over soon.” 

 Yvette pulled Beverly over to where her friends were and squeezed her shoulders. “Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my daughter-in-law, Beverly.”  Beverly flushed and turned to whisper in Yvette’s ear. “Yvette, Jean-Luc and I aren’t married.” 

“Yet.  But you will be. Trust me, I know these things.”  She patted Beverly’s arm and smiled at one of her friends. “Beverly, this is Fleur.”

“Pleased to meet you.” 

“You are...Jean-Luc’s wife?” 

“Sure, why not.”  Beverly grinned.  She wondered what Jean-Luc would think when she told him about the afternoon later. 

While Beverly was enjoying afternoon tea and being fawned over by the local women, Jean-Luc was not having a good time out in the vines.

“So then, you’re back. Starfleet kick you out?”  Jean-Luc glared at his older brother. “No, Starfleet has not ‘kicked me out’.  I wanted to visit Maman, and I wanted to show Beverly where I grew up.”

“You serious about her?”

“Very.” Jean-Luc eyed his brother and father warily.

“Why can’t you marry a nice French girl like your brother?”  Maurice stared at his younger son with his hands on his hips.  Anger flashed in Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Because I’m not in love with a French girl, I’m in love with Beverly.” 

“Aye, if you stayed here like you were supposed to, you never would have met the Scottish girl.”

“No,” Jean-Luc spoke quietly.  “And I’d be miserable without both her and Starfleet.”

“So you say.”

“Papa,  do you _really_ disapprove of Beverly that much?  Maman seems to like her.”  Maurice frowned at  his son.  He actually liked the girl except for the fact that she represented everything Jean-Luc had left home for. 

“She’s from off-planet.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “So?  She’s still from Earth. She just wasn’t born on Earth. Her parents were scientists.” 

“And you’re going to marry this girl and live off-planet with her on one of your starships?” 

“Possibly.  Or a Starbase.  We don’t really know right now.  Beverly still has a few years of medical training on Earth.” 

“Medical training?”  Maurice was intrigued.  “Is she going to be a nurse?”   Jean-Luc shook her head .”No. A doctor.”  Maurice could hear the pride in his son’s voice when he spoke of this woman who had captured his heart.  “Well, I suppose that isn’t too bad of a career.  You know, she could be a doctor anywhere. She could be a doctor here. I hear Doctor Tanner is thinking of retiring soon....”

“Papa, no. Beverly chose Starfleet long before she met me,”  Jean-Luc tied up a particularly heavy bunch of grapes before continuing.  “I’m not asking for your approval.  I know you can’t even be happy for me for my promotion to the youngest Captain in Starfleet.” 

“Sure,” Maurice sneered, “At the expense of your former Captain. What did you do while he was being killed? Cower in a corner?” 

“No.  He was hit by debris from an exploding console,” Jean-Luc sighed.  “You know what, Papa, I don’t have to take this from you.  I’m an adult.”  Jean-Luc removed his gardening gloves and threw them on the ground. 

“You will if you want to stay at my house.” Jean-Luc glared at his father. “Then, we’ll leave.  Is that what you want, Papa? Do you want me to leave?  What if Beverly and I have children? Do you want to never know your grandchildren? Because you know what? That’s fine by me . I thought eight years was long enough to stay away and you would have found it in your heart to accept your son is doing something he loves and doing it well, but I guess I was mistaken.”  Jean-Luc stalked away from his father and brother back towards the house . He didn’t want to interrupt Beverly’s afternoon with his mother and her friends, but he would need to speak with both her and his mother at some point.

###

“When did you and Jean-Luc get married?”

“Er....” 

“There will be a proper wedding celebration here in three years when my dear Beverly has completed her medical studies.”  Beverly gaped at her boyfriend’s mother.  “Uhm, Ok.”  

“How did you meet Jean-Luc?”  Beverly grinned and launched into the story.  The ladies hung on her every word.  It wasn’t every day...well, it wasn’t ever, really, that Jean-Luc Picard came home, let alone bringing a woman home to meet his parents.  Most of the ladies thought they would never see Jean-Luc again, and many assumed he would be a perpetual bachelor, married to his stars. 

Beverly saw Jean-Luc stalking towards the house out of the corner of her eye, his eyes moody and morose.  She glanced over at Yvette who nodded at her. “If you’ll excuse me, ladies.  It was lovely to meet you all.”  Beverly was sure as soon as she left the sitting room, the ladies would begin asking Yvette about her and she briefly wondered what Yvette would say. 

She climbed the stairs and gently pushed open the door to Jean-Luc’s bedroom.  “Jean-Luc?”  He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  “Beverly, I’m probably not the best company right now.  You should go back to Maman’s party.” She knelt by his feet and gently pulled his hand away from his face. “No, I won’t run away just because you’re having a bad day.”  She kissed his hand.  “I love you.”

“At least someone does.” 

“Hey, don’t say that. Your mother loves you very much.”  Jean-Luc managed a thin smile. “I know. But Papa doesn’t.  Papa doesn’t care if I never come home again.”

“I’m sorry.  Do you want to tell me about it?”  She rose and moved to sit next to him on the bed.  “Yes and no.  Papa brought up leaving Starfleet.  He thinks you should take over for Doctor Tanner when he retires and we’ll live here and I’ll help out with the vineyard and we’ll all be one happy family...except I’d be miserable. And Papa failed to think about how you might feel, too.” 

“This place reminds me a lot of Caldos.  Someplace I was dying to leave.”  Jean-Luc turned to face her and grasped her hands. “See? You understand me. Papa doesn’t, and neither does Robert.”

“Your mother does.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, but if Papa bars me from the house, I have no choice.”  He paused for a minute. “So how is Tea with Maman and her friends?” 

Beverly’s eyes glinted.  “It was delightful.  They’re all really nice ladies.  And your mother...well, she introduced me as her daughter-in-law.”  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry and his heart rate increased as she told him about everything his mother had said, including their “wedding” that would take place in three years. 

She was radiant. He didn’t think she had any idea how perfect she was, and he wanted to be the one who told her every day for the rest of her life. He wondered if he should ask her how she felt being referred to as his wife, but he wasn’t sure how.

“I...” she paused, blushed, and looked away.  Jean-Luc reached out and cupped her chin, tilting her head up, but she kept her eyes cast downwards, as if she was nervous of speaking.  “I never really thought about being someone’s wife before.”  Her blush deepened and she played with his fingers now twined in hers.  “I liked it,” she paused again. “Being thought of as your wife, I mean. Not just as a wife. Uhm....”  she trailed off, really not sure what else to say. 

Jean-Luc’s heart soared.  Was this the right moment?  He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.  “I like,”  his words came out softly and he cleared his throat, “I like thinking of you as my wife, too.”  He crushed his lips against hers and poured all of his love for her into his kiss. 

When they broke apart, Beverly grinned. “If you think that was a proposal...”  He grinned back. “You mean, it wasn’t?”

“As far as proposals go...it was pretty weak. No flowers? No candlelight? No down on one knee with the perfect ring in your hands?”  She pretended to scoff.  Jean-Luc lightly kissed her. “I will endeavour to give you a proper proposal when the time is right.”  She giggled. “So not only will we have a wedding and a ‘proper wedding’ according to your mother, but we’ll have an engagement followed by a ‘proper proposal’?”

He grinned back and pulled her against his chest. “My love, I will propose to you as many times as you want me to, as long as the answer is always yes.  I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

###

They were lying on the bed on top of the covers, still fully clothed. Beverly had her head resting on Jean-Luc’s chest and their hands were still entwined.  They kissed occasionally, but mostly were content to be breathing in the same air. 

“When do you want to get married?”  Beverly shifted off his chest to prop herself up on an elbow to watch his face. 

“Well, Maman seems to think we’ll be married in three years...”  he trailed off noticing her frown. “You don’t want to wait three years?”  Beverly sat up.  “Well, think about it. In three years I will be starting my internship _somewhere_.  I’m not sure I want to juggle a new marriage alongside it.  Plus you’re only going to be here for another year or maybe two if you really do have to retake the courses Admiral Quinn pulled you out of.  So...we’d be together, then apart, then get married, and be apart again?”  She frowned. “I don’t like that idea at all.” 

“You don’t want to wait longer than three, do you?” Beverly shook her head. “No, definitely not.  I think I’d like to graduate with my married name. What about...next summer?  Or maybe December?  It has to be when I have a break from term.” 

“It depends on where you want to get married, I guess.  Do you want to get married on Caldos?” 

“Not really. We could get married here, if you want.”  He frowned. “It would make Maman happy, but I’m not sure about Papa...”   Beverly leaned over him and kissed him.  “We should talk to your mother first. I like it here, too.” 

“It would be cold and miserable in December.” 

“Yeah, but...Christmas.” Beverly’s eyes lit up.  “You want to get married on Christmas?” 

“Maybe not on...but near?  Think about how cosy a December wedding could be?  The smell of pine in the air, a crimson ribbon tied around my flowers....”

“You’re really into the idea, aren’t you?”  She nodded. “Then I guess we get married in December.”

“Jean-Luc, do you want children?”  He faltered. Did he?  He never thought he was going to meet anyone to be with, so he hadn’t given it much thought.  “I...”

“You don’t have to answer now.  I suppose we have to...well...I suppose we have to sleep together first.”  She frowned.  Jean-Luc sat up next to her as a realisation dawned on him. 

“Beverly, I hope you don’t think I expect you to sleep with me now that we’re considering ourselves engaged.”   Beverly flushed again. “Well....”

“Oh no, my love. Please.  We will make love when you are ready to.  If it’s not until our wedding night..or not even then...that’s fine.  I love you and want to be with you no matter what.”  He leaned over to kiss her, and she deepened the kiss.  “I love you too,” she whispered against his lips.  She slid back down onto the bed and pulled Jean-Luc on top of her.  He kissed across her shoulder until he encountered the shoulder tie on her dress.  He tugged at the string with his teeth until it came undone, and he nudged it away from her shoulder.  She giggled.  “Your mother’s friends are all still downstairs.” 

“So?”

“What if they hear us?”  He frowned. “You may have a point.”  He rolled off of her and reached to re-tie her strap. “But later, I’m taking that dress off you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the French isn't 100% perfect. I think you can figure out the translations from the context, but let me know if you can't.

Beverly had rejoined the tea party and the ladies exchanged knowing glances.  Beverly blushed.  Obviously, they had seen Jean-Luc walk past, too.  Beverly leaned in to Yvette to whisper in her ear. “Yvette, Jean-Luc would like to speak with you...things didn’t go well with Maurice.”  Yvette nodded and rose.  “Please, take over hosting for me, Beverly.” 

“Sure.”

Yvette found her younger son in the kitchen with his back turned towards her, staring at the large fireplace.  “Jean-Luc, _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_?”  She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. “Papa.”  She frowned.  “ _Continuer.”_

_“Papa veut toujours que je quitte Starfleet, épouser une Française et travailler ici. Aussi, il aurait pu me dire de sortir.”_

_“Non, je vais le réparer. Vous souhaitez épouser Beverly, oui?”_

_“Oui. Été fiancés.”_ Jean-Luc blushed. He liked saying they were engaged.  Yvette pulled Jean-Luc into an embrace. “ _Fantastique! Magnifique! Je vais le réparer avec ton père. Tu vas passer du temps avec ma nouvelle fille.”_ Yvette kissed Jean-Luc on his cheeks and hurried out of the kitchen back to her sitting room where she pulled Beverly to her feet and kissed her cheeks.  The other ladies exchanged amused smiles and wondered why Yvette kept sneaking smiles at the charming younger woman. 

Yvette bid farewell to her friends and immediately turned to Beverly. “Jean-Luc tells me you are engaged?”  Beverly blushed.

“We agreed to get married, but he still has to get me a ring and actually propose.” Yvette smiled at the younger woman. “I see.  You are dressed far too pretty to be cooped up at the house tonight. Jean-Luc should take you out for dinner while I have a chat with that husband of mine.”  Beverly concealed her laughter. Despite Jean-Luc telling her how formidable his father was, she had a feeling Yvette ruled the house and Jean-Luc probably could have come home years ago.  Beverly cleared her throat and recalled Jean-Luc’s conversation with his father. “Yvette, does Maurice want me to leave?  Should I go home?”

“ _Non_. My husband is being a silly, silly man.  You are always welcome here, my Beverly.”  Yvette surveyed the carnage from the afternoon party. “Looks like I have some work to do.” 

“Please, let me help.”  Yvette nodded, and the two women cleared the table in relative silence.  Yvette left Beverly shuffling dishes from the sitting room to the kitchen and went upstairs to her jewellery box where she found the ring that had once belonged to her mother, Jean-Luc’s grandmother.  She passed her son in the hallway and handed him the ring. She closed his fingers around the delicate piece.  “For Beverly.”  Jean-Luc’s eye went wide.  “Thank you, Maman.” 

“Take her out to dinner.  I’ll speak with your father tonight.” 

###

Jean-Luc took Beverly to the small, local tavern in the village.  It served honest, traditional French food, better than what he suspected they would get in Paris.  They walked home slowly through the meadow separating the village from the vineyard, stopping every few feet to kiss or tease one another.  Jean-Luc lead Beverly up a small hill and after sitting, patted the ground next to him.  “I used to love coming here and just watching the sky change colour.” 

Beverly gracefully sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful.  I can’t believe how far we can see from here.  There’s no buildings in the way!”  Jean-Luc chuckled and took her hand in his and they quietly watched the sun dip below the horizon as the first stars started to wink into view.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “You know, I once thought I would be out in those stars for the rest of my life, and that that would _be_ my life....but then I met you.  You wonderful woman.  You were the missing piece I didn’t know I was missing.  I love you.  Beverly,”  Jean-Luc rose up onto his knees and pulled his grandmother’s ring out of his pocket.  “Would you spend the rest of your life bumbling around the stars with me?” 

“I love you too.  Yes, you silly, silly man.  I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”  Jean-Luc slipped the ring onto her finger and she admired it . “When did you have time to buy a ring?”

“I, ah, didn’t buy it.  This ring belonged to my grandmother.” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc!”  Beverly pulled him towards her embrace for a deep kiss.  He chuckled against her lips. “So, I did alright?  You approve of the proposal?”  Beverly shoved him. “Yeah, I approve.” 

###

They  walked home in twilight and entered the house though the kitchen door to find Yvette and Maurice sitting at the table with cups of tea.  Yvette looked at Beverly’s hand and let out a small noise before embracing her. “Oh, Beverly!  _Bienvenue à la famille_!”  Beverly blushed. “ _Merci_.  Uh...I suppose I should start learning some French?”  Yvette laughed.  “If you would like to, though it is not a requirement for this family. Right, Maurice?” 

“Yes, yes. Of course. Congratulations, Jean-Luc, Beverly.  As my wife said, _Bienvenue à la famille_. I hope you will continue to feel welcome in our home, for this is your home now, too.”  Maurice glanced over at Yvette, who grinned back at him and he visibly relaxed.  Beverly giggled to herself.  _Wonder if Jean-Luc realises his mother is the one in charge?_

“Now, we must drink champagne.  Maurice, there must be a bottle around here somewhere?” 

“Yes, dear. I have a few in the office.” Maurice rose to get the bottles. “And bring back Robert.  He should be part of this celebration, too.”

Jean-Luc was surprised when Robert offered Beverly a kiss on the cheek and a handshake for him.  “Jean-Luc, I think we should talk...maybe tomorrow?  Would you go riding with me in the afternoon?”  Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly who smiled and nodded.  “Yes, Robert, i think we should talk.” 

“Don’t worry about me.  Marie said she would come over tomorrow and your mother said something about elderflower picking for wine?” Beverly shrugged. “I’m not sure what she means, since I thought wine was made from grapes?”  Maurice chuckled and pressed a hand on her shoulder. “Ah, Beverly, you have much to learn.  I make wine from grapes, but my wife, she always makes a limited batch from the elderflowers. They have to be picked at just the right time, when they’re in full bloom and before they become elderberries, because that is an entirely different kind of wine.” 

“Would you like to taste some of last year’s batch?  I think I still have a bottle,” Yvette began rummaging in her cupboard. “Ah, yes. Here is one that escaped gift baskets.”   She poured out a glass for Beverly and after she watched Jean-Luc sniff and swirl it, she did the same, making Maurice grin.  “I see my Jean-Luc _has_ taught you a bit about wine.”

“He has. I must admit before I met Jean-Luc, I never knew different vineyards produced different tastes from the same type of grape.  I think I just thought wine was wine and I had whatever was on offer.”  Beverly took a sip and smiled.  “This is amazing.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “You always favour white over red, don’t you?”  Beverly sheepishly grinned “Sorry.”

“Not at all, Beverly.  What haven’t you liked about reds?”  Beverly took another sip of the Elderflower wine before answering her father-in-law to be.  “Except for the ones I’ve had with Jean-Luc, they always seem to be too sweet.”  Maurice nodded. “I can see that. But you like our wine?”

“Very much.”

“Good,  good.”

Beverly was slightly tipsy that evening as Jean-Luc helped her up the stairs to his childhood bedroom.  Beverly fumbled with the shoulder straps on her dress and stepped out of it, quickly removing her underwear.  She grinned at her fiancé and tugged at his clothing.  She pulled down his trousers and shorts in one go and wrapped a leg around him.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I want you.”  She kissed him and lightly bit at his lip.

“I can tell,”  Jean-Luc kicked off his trousers the rest of the way and carried Beverly over to the bed. 

“No. I _want_ you.  I want you to make love to me. Now. Tonight.”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrows raised and he grinned at his fiancée.  “Bev, sweetheart, are you sure that’s what you want? You’re a little tipsy, and I don’t want to take advantage of the situation.” 

“I think we’ve waited long enough.  I know that you just aren’t with me to have sex.” Jean-Luc caught her hand in his. “I told you, I didn’t expect sex just because I asked you to marry me.” 

“I know.  But I’m ready. I was ready before you asked me. I was going to tell you tonight anyway.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “You don’t want to wait until we’re in Paris?  We have a really nice room booked...”  Beverly shook her head.

“Nope.  Now.”

“In my parent’s house?!”    Beverly slowly smiled. “Uh-huh.  I’ll be quiet.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, but joined her on the bed and started kissing her. 

His hands and lips slowly danced across her body. A kiss here, a caress there.  Beverly licked her lips. “Please?” Jean-Luc knelt between her legs. “And you’re absolutely sure?”  She nodded.  “I know...I know it might hurt a little.”  Jean-Luc grimaced.

“I’m sorry. I wish there was a way to take away the pain.” 

“There is.  Just love me.”  Jean-Luc entered her slowly and Beverly hissed.  Jean-Luc paused. “I don’t know what’s best...should I go in quickly or slowly?” 

“Quick, please.  Get the pain over with.”  He ducked his head and kissed her deeply as he pushed his way through the thin barrier.  Tears sprang to Beverly’s eyes and she bit her lip.  He remained still after her gasp.  He hated the thought of causing her pain and he started to withdraw but Beverly surprised him by wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him close, kissing him deeply once more. “Don’t stop,” she whispered against his lips.  “Please don’t stop.” He grinned and kissed her back before rising on his knees to adjust the angle.  Beverly shuddered at the new sensations and ran her hands up and down his chest. She flicked her fingers against his flat nipples until they pebbled, and Jean-Luc bit back a moan. 

 “Beverly, you feel so good.  How do you feel?”  Beverly let out a moan in response and thrust against him to pick up the pace.  Jean-Luc grinned and leaned down close to her ear, biting it gently. “Remember, you said you’d be quiet...”  She whimpered instead.

They settled into a steady rhythm.  Jean-Luc vaguely registered the sound the headboard was making as it thump against the wall and the  part of his brain still concerned about being ‘caught’ wondered if anyone else in the house could hear it.  Beverly screwed her eyes shut. “Sweetheart, please don’t close your eyes. Let me look at you.”  She opened her eyes and she started to moan louder as a strange wave came over her. He chuckled. “Remember, we’re in my parents’ house...”  She bit down on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as she used his shoulder to muffle her shout.  “Beverly, sweetheart, I’m going to come.  I love you.”  Jean-Luc kissed her hard to conceal his own cries and he fell against her, spent.  Beverly found her breath once more.  “I love you, too.” 

He held her close for a minute as he slowly withdrew to her hiss of pain.  “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”  Beverly shifted her hips. “It feels...not entirely unpleasant.  But...umm,”  she glanced down at the sheet beneath her.  “Oh god. Your mother is going to know.”  Jean-Luc rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple.  “Shh, Sweetheart, It’s ok.  We can change the sheets and I can put them in the washing machine before we go to sleep.”

“We should have waited until we were someplace with a servocleaner.”  She flopped back into the pillow, embarrassed.  Jean-Luc decided it would be best not to mention the thumping headboard.  “Trust me, my love. It will be fine.  Now, are you in any pain? Do you need to do....anything?” 

“It’s a little tender. I suppose I should wash up.  But that feels...wrong.  I want to cuddle but at the same time I really want to go clean myself.  Is that...is that ok?”  Jean-Luc kissed her forehead. “Perfectly. Let me run you a bath and while you’re soaking, I’ll take care of the sheets.”  Jean-Luc rose and found his faded terry cloth robe and passed it to Beverly.  “This should fit you.” He pulled on a pair of his sleep shorts and headed into the hallway. 

Beverly let out a hiss of pain as she lowered herself into the bath.  “Are you ok?”  She held up her hand. “Fine, fine. It just stung a little.” 

“Take as much time as you want. Do you want me to come back in?”  She nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  Beverly nodded and closed her eyes as she lowered her shoulders into the water. 

Jean-Luc carefully removed the dirty sheets and grabbed  clean ones from the hall closet.  If he set the washing machine now, he _should_ be able to get it hung outside first thing in the morning and hopefully his mother wouldn’t notice.  He crept down the stairs to the kitchen and groaned when he saw the light on in the kitchen. 

His mother was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea.  She raised her eyebrows at the bundle of sheets in his hand but rose to take them from him. “Maman, I can do it.” 

“Leave them with me.  Is Beverly alright?”  Jean-Luc blushed. “ _Maman!_ ” 

“Jean-Luc, I know this might be awkward for you, but Beverly doesn’t have a mother to talk to about these things, only her grandmother lightyears away.  If she needs someone to talk to, she may talk to me.”

“Maman, I think that might be awkward for her, too.” Yvette shrugged. “Possibly.”  She put the sheets into the washing machine. “I’ll wash these first thing in the morning.  Where’s Beverly?”

“Taking a bath.  She said she was...”

“Sore?”  Jean-Luc nodded, still embarrassed to be talking about this with his mother. She nodded. “You make a pot of tea to take up to your room for you and Beverly, I’ll go and speak with her.” 

“Maman, no!  She didn’t want you to know...you’ll embarrass her.”  Yvette tsked at her son. “Trust me, Jean-Luc.” 

Jean-Luc could merely nod and hope his mother was right.

###

Yvette gently knocked on the bathroom door and she heard Beverly softly call “Come in.”  Yvette pried open the door. “It’s me, dear.  Just in case you were expecting Jean-Luc.” 

“Uhm, alright.”  Beverly flushed.  “Don’t be embarrassed.  I came to make sure you were alright.” 

“He told you?”  Yvette shook her head. “ _Non._ I just knew.”  Yvette had actually heard the thumping of the bed from the kitchen, for Jean-Luc’s bedroom was right above it, but she wasn’t going to tell the young woman.  Beverly visibly relaxed.  “I’m....fine?  I feel a little sore...is that...is that normal?”

“ _Oui._ The first few times it might hurt, but eventually the pain will go away.”  Yvette opened the medicine cabinet and started sifting through it.  “In the meantime, I have a few things to give you.”

“I have an implant, you don’t need to worry about that.”  Yvette chuckled. “No, dear.  Something for the pain.”

“I have...”  Yvette waved her hand. “Yes, yes. You are going to be a doctor and you probably have a hypospray full of an analgesic to give yourself after your bath, am I right?”  Beverly nodded . “Well, I have a bit of good, old, country medicine for you I think your Nana would approve of.” 

Yvette pulled out two large jars and sprinkled some of the bath salts from the one jar into her bath.  “These bath salts will soothe the sting.  I will make sure you have a batch to take home with you. It’s very good for monthly cramps, too.” 

“Thank you, Yvette.” 

“And this,”  Yvette brandished the other container, “Is a salve for the pain.  You can use this on the inside, too, but I wouldn’t let Jean-Luc touch you for a few hours after you apply it.”  Beverly blushed.  “It’s a little strange, talking to my future mother-in-law about sleeping with her son.” 

“Yes, I’d imagine it is.  I had a similar talk with Jean-Luc’s grandmother when I started dating his father.  My own mother passed away when I was younger and I didn’t have a mother in my life.” 

“I don’t either.  Not really.  I have Nana, but....” 

“I felt the same way speaking with my grandmother.”  Yvette reached over and patted Beverly’s arm.  “Please, Beverly,  consider me your mother just the same as Jean-Luc does.  I am thrilled to have you in our family.” 

“Thank you.  And...I’m sorry if you...heard anything...I hope Maurice and Robert....”

“They sleep with earplugs since they go to bed so early.  Otherwise I would keep them awake just cleaning up in the kitchen.”  Beverly laughed, but she was secretly relieved. “I’m going to go to bed, dear and let you enjoy your bath.  Don’t worry, I’ll put in some earplugs too....”  Beverly blushed again.  “Thank you for...everything... _Maman_.” Yvette smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Beverly’s head.  “Yes, I think you’ll do.” 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly slowly walked through the Elder grove with a basket hanging off her elbow. Yvette and Marie had instructed her on how to find the perfect flowers to pluck and the three women were soon scattered throughout the orchard.  Beverly blushed remembering how Yvette had asked her how she felt that morning.  The night before with Jean-Luc had been incredible, but it had left her feeling a bit tender, even with Yvette’s salve. After the first time, they had made love twice more that night before she had fallen asleep in her fiancé’s arms, and once again in the morning before Breakfast.  She grinned and glanced down at her ring.  The ring had belonged to Yvette’s mother and it was a beautiful platinum band with filigree detailing.  No stones, but Beverly preferred it that way.  Yvette came up behind her. 

“Do you like the ring?”

“Oh, yes, Maman. Thank you for letting Jean-Luc and I have it.  It’s perfect.”  Yvette smiled. “I knew it would be.  I don’t know if Jean-Luc told you, but my mother had been the village nidwife.  She hadn’t wanted to wear anything that could snag or scratch her patients.  I thought  you might appreciate that too.” Beverly smiled back at the older woman. “I do.  It means I can always wear my ring.  I see some of the doctors wearing their engagement rings on a chain...I hope I never need to.”  Yvette peered into Beverly’s basket.  “Looks like you are gathering quite a bit.  We need to fill one more basket each, then we will take them home and I will show you how to turn them into wine.” 

“I’ve never made wine from flowers before, but my Nana made a tonic out of dandelions. She was the village healer.” 

“Ah, so you’re following in her footsteps, and in my mother’s a bit.  It will be good to have a doctor in the family again,”  she smiled, “And you _must_ teach me how to make your Nana’s tonic.”  Beverly nodded. “I think I can remember.  It’s made from the flowers, but you can also pickle the leaves of young dandelions.”

“What else did your Nana teach you?”

“For digestive problems, she used to make tea out of nettles.  I gave some to Jean-Luc once for a stomach ache, he didn’t like it.”  Yvette laughed. “No, dear. I think you’ll find that my son turns his nose up to anything other than Earl Grey.  It’s my fault, really.”  Beverly giggled.  “I doubt that, Maman.” 

About an hour later, Beverly, Marie, and Yvette were hauling their baskets back to the house.  Yvette set her baskets on the table and grabbed a large pot.  “We have to make sure we remove the stems from the flowers and only put the flowers in the pot. Try not to bruise the flowers too much or it will affect their taste.”  Yvette watched the two younger women for a few minutes, and then satisfied they knew what they were doing, she set the large kettle on the stove to boil. 

After adding the rind of a lemon to the flowers, Yvette slowly poured over the boiling water.  “Now, we cover it for four days.”

“ _Four days?_ How long does it take to make?” 

“It will take several months for the wine to ferment and be ready for bottling.” Beverly frowned. “Oh. We’re only here for another week.  I’ll miss it.” Yvette smiled. “I expect you’ll be back at Christmas, and you can sample it then.”  Beverly grinned.

“Actually, Yvette, Jean-Luc and I were thinking about getting married in December...here, if that’s alright with you?”  A broad smile spread across Yvette’s face. “Really, my dear? You’re sure you don’t want to get married where you grew up?” 

She nodded. “I don’t want to get married on Caldos, and definitely not at Starfleet. Arvada Three is no longer inhabitable, and well, I only lived on Luna until I was four, so no.” 

“Well, then I think this batch of wine will just have to become your wedding toast wine, what do you think, Marie?”  Marie nodded. “ _Absolument_.”

“Wow...really?  Thank you.  That means so much to me.”  Yvette clapped her hands. “And you will help begin to create it.  We must stir the flowers occasionally the next four days, then strain it and add in the sugar and yeast.  Marie and I will handle the rest.” 

###

Jean-Luc and Robert rode their horses in relative silence for twenty minutes before Jean-Luc finally broke the silence. “Robert.  You said you wanted to talk to me.  So...talk.”  Robert cleared his throat and pulled his horse next to his brother’s. 

“After taking with Marie and Maman,  I’ve come to the realisation that I was wrong in my treatment of you when we were younger.  I wanted to...apologize, if you would accept it.” 

“Robert, are you doing this because Maman or Marie told you to?”  Robert looked down at his reigns.  “Ah...a bit, Jean.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “Robe...”  Jean-Luc let out a long sigh before talking. 

“You used to be my best friend, did you know that?  Sure, I had Louis, but you were my best friend.  I wanted to do everything you did...and then we grew apart.  I was devastated when my best friend didn’t have time for me.  Do you know, I cried to Maman about it?”  Robert shook his head.  “I was seven, and my big brother stopped paying attention to me.” 

“Well, I stopped attending the village school so it was natural...”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “It wasn’t Especially when you started actively being mean to me.” 

“No, I suppose not.  I’m sorry, Jean.  Honest.  I don’t think I realised back then how much I impacted your life.” 

“Hmm,” was the only reply Jean-Luc gave his brother.

“Jean-Luc, please.”  Jean-Luc  pulled hard on the reigns to bring his horse to a stop, and Robert did the same. Jean-Luc stared at his brother as he dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby tree.  He started walking.  “Jean-Luc! Where are you going?” 

“I need to think.”

“Fine, I’ll wait.”  Robert leaned against a tree.  Jean-Luc shook his head again at his brother and continued to walk, trying to resist the urge to break out into a run.  He had taken up running at an early age when he needed to run off his anger with his father and brother because it kept him from lashing out at either of them.  Of course, it hadn’t stopped them from lashing out at him and formed the large rift separating the two elder Picard males from the younger.   Jean-Luc knew that Robert’s apology was largely in part to do with his girlfriend, Marie, who had started a friendship with Beverly, and their mother, who hated seeing her boys fighting.  His mother had even managed a sort of truce between him and his father, which Jean-Luc also suspected was largely an apology for Beverly’s benefit more than his own. Especially considering the remarks his father had made to him yesterday over marrying a French girl instead.  But maybe there was part of Robert’s apology that was genuine.

Jean-Luc’s riding boots rubbed against his ankles as he picked up his speed and began to run in a light jog.  He frowned, but was confident his fiancée would use her dermol regenerator on his heels later.  He grimaced as he remembered having to help her use the regenerator this morning.  Beverly hadn’t known her own body’s limits, and Jean-Luc, while experienced, had never been with someone multiple times in one night before and hadn’t known it was possible for the woman to become injured.  He felt his heart rate rise and he couldn’t tell if it was from running faster or from thinking about Beverly.  He couldn’t wait until their trip next week to Paris, or their trip to Risa with their friends.  Beverly had mentioned the holiday to her friends too, and Margda, Alicane, Tony, and Tony’s boyfriend were joining them. He wondered what the reaction would be to their engagement.

His thoughts turned to their wedding. Beverly wanted to get married in December, and he agreed.  He didn’t want to wait any longer than they needed to be married. He thought he would have Walker and Jack stand up with him, though he wasn’t sure which one he would ask to be his best man.  But then he wondered about asking his brother to stand up with him, if he was serious about reconciling. 

Even if Robert was asking him at the urging of Marie and their mother, Jean-Luc supposed he would accept the apology and try to have a relationship with the man.  After all, if he and Beverly had any children, he would want them to know their Uncle.

Jean-Luc circled back and slowed his pace to a walk to cool down.  He hoped Robert hadn’t drunk all the water from the flask they had brought along.  

###

Yvette pulled the load of wash out of the machine, and Beverly offered to peg it out for her. Beverly blushed when she realised it was the sheets off of her and Jean-Luc’s bed, but Yvette didn’t say a word, just nodded her thanks and pointed Beverly in the direction of the clothes line.  Beverly was enjoying her afternoon, even if she was being put to work by her future mother-in-law.  Many of the tasks were things she used to help her Nana with on Caldos, but she hadn’t needed to do since arriving at the Academy where nearly all aspects of cleaning were automated.  She finished pegging the sheet out in the afternoon sun, and headed inside, where Yvette handed her a cup of tea and lead her and Marie into the glassed-in conservatory. 

“Maman, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, Beverly.” 

“Jean-Luc and I were talking and he said you’ve taken care of the family and house his whole life...did you _always_ want to be a housewife?”  Yvette sipped her tea and contemplated the words of her future daughter-in-law.

“Maurice and I met when I was fourteen, began dating when I was sixteen, and married when I was twenty.  Robert came along not so long after, and I had Jean-Luc when I was twenty-six.  I don’t suppose I really had a chance to pursue anything other than this.  Why do you ask?” 

“It was just something I wondered when Jean-Luc and I were talking.  Now that we’re engaged I wonder about having children and if it’s really wise for me to continue to pursue medicine.  I don’t want to neglect my child.”  Marie spoke up from her seat. “You won’t.” 

“But what if I have duties?” 

“Would you expect Jean-Luc to give up his Captaincy?”  Beverly shook her head .”No, of course not.”

“Then why do you think you should?”  Beverly contemplated the words of her new friend.  “I suppose you’re right.  I worry too much, don’t I?”  Marie and Yvette both nodded.  “But, I don’t remember my own mother and father.  They died when I was four, and Nana always said they were devoted to their work as scientists for the Federation. It made me wonder if they neglected me.”  Yvette reached over and patted Beverly’s arm. “I’m sure they didn’t. Beverly, you were young.  If you ask Jean-Luc, I’m sure he doesn’t have many memories from when he was that age. I know I don’t.”

“I don’t, either.  My earliest memories start when I was about six. What about you?” 

“I remember the long trip to Arvada Three with Nana.  But do I remember it because I remember experiencing it or am I only remembering what Nana told me of the trip?  Nana said I was miserable because we were cooped up in a small set of quarters and I only had one doll to play with the whole time.”

“What happened to your other toys?”

“They were in crates in the cargo hold.  There were no other children on the ship, so Nana said I was bored.  So now, when I think about it...I think about  being bored and only having one doll, but I don’t know if I remember it.  I have one vague memory of my mother.  She had red hair, the same shade as mine and she smelled divine.  It was a floral scent I’ve never been able to find, but I think I would know it if I ever smelled it again.” 

“I’m sure you would.  Now, I have been polite and not asked about the proposal yet, but please, tell me _all_ the details?”  Yvette grinned at the two younger women. “I think this is my cue to begin supper and leave you two to gossip.”

“Oh no, Maman.  Please. Let me help you.”  Yvette waved her hand. “Come in when you and Marie are done chatting.  You should get to know each other better. You’ll be sisters after all.” Marie blushed. “Yvette...Robert and I haven’t even discussed marriage yet.” 

“No? Well then, I don’t know why he asked if we had a ring he could give you....oops, I should not have said anything. You never heard that, my dear...”  Yvette left the room, and the two younger women dissolved into giggles.  “God love that woman, Marie.” 

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” 

###

Beverly’s eyes danced with mirth that evening.  “What are you plotting?” 

“Nothing.”  Jean-Luc eyed his fiancée.  “Nothing?” 

“Nope.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll head to bed...”  Jean-Luc rose to go upstairs and Beverly quickly blocked his path.  “Give me five minutes, then come up.” 

“Alright.”

Jean-Luc watched the clock on the mantle count five minutes and he climbed the stairs to his room, wondering what surprise Beverly had cooked up for him.   He opened the door to his bedroom and paused . Beverly had rolled up the carpet covering the hardwood floor and was standing in the middle, wearing the dress she always wore when she practiced dancing.  She had left her legs bare instead of wearing leggings, and her feet were bare.  She had struck a dancer’s pose, as if waiting for her cue. 

He spotted a wooden chair off to the side, and rightfully assumed the chair was for him.  When he sat down, soft music started to play and Beverly began to dance.  His eyes never left her and he was mesmerized by the woman before him.  As Beverly spun and twirled, Jean-Luc noticed she hadn’t worn anything underneath the dress, and he kept getting glimpses as the dress spun up around her.  He folded his hands on his lap and continued to watch her dance for him. 

He had watched her practice many times before, but never like this.  This was his own private recital, and he didn’t want to interrupt even though he was desperate to reach out and touch her.  She continued to whirl around the room, her hair billowing around her like a sunburst and then suddenly, she stopped.  Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped when Beverly removed her dress and standing before him naked, continued her dance. 

Her dance became more sultry, more wanton.  She caressed her body and closed her eyes as she danced close to his chair, and then spun away just as he tried to reach for her.  Jean-Luc knew she had to know what she was doing to him and she had a delicious smirk on her face when her eyes darted to his lap, where his erection was firm.  Jean-Luc shifted uncomfortably and then, while he was watching her, he decided to remove his clothing.  Beverly hadn’t been expecting that and she stumbled briefly. 

She quickly regained control of her body and finished her dance, ending with herself draped across his lap.  He leaned down and kissed her deeply.  “Beverly, that was so beautiful.  I love you, and I love that you danced just for me.” 

“I love you too,” She rose to her feet and held out her hand. “Your turn.”

“Beverly, you know I can’t dance...not like that....I would only make a mockery of your beautiful dance.” 

“Then dance with me.”  He took her hand, kissed it, and stood.  “That, I think I can manage.” 

They swayed together to the music for a few minutes before he dipped her low. He bent over and took one of her nipples in his mouth, eliciting a moan from his fiancée.  Not wanting to be outdone, Beverly rose back up and wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him towards her.  She  brushed her damp curls against him and it was his turn to moan.  “You. Are. Such. A. Tease.”  He punctuated each word with a slow kiss.  She grinned against his lips. “You love it.”

“I love _you_.”  He lifted her other leg and held her under her backside and carried her over to the bed.  “I think dancing is over for now....but promise me that won’t be the last time.” 

“I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Beverly charmed Maurice into showing her what he did, and she was spending the day by his side in the vineyard, while Jean-Luc worked elsewhere with his brother. 

“Papa likes her.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his older brother. “Does he?  He sure didn’t seem like he did when he suggested I marry a French girl from the village.  No offence meant to you or Marie.”

“None taken.  I think Papa was...overwhelmed.”  Jean-Luc furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well...you’ve come home for the first time in ten years, with a girlfriend whom you intend on marrying...can you see how both events might have shocked him?” 

“I suppose. But...he didn’t have to suggest I marry someone other than Beverly.”  Robert held out his hands and shrugged. “I don’t know why he said that. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment.  But if he didn’t like her, would he show her how he runs the vineyard?” 

“I hope you’re right, Robert.” 

Beverly was taking in everything Maurice was showing her.  “Monsieur Picard, this is fascinating!”  Maurice grinned at his future daughter-in-law. “ _Mon cher_ Beverly, please.  I understand my wife has said you may call her Maman, and I would be honoured if you called me Papa.”  Beverly blushed. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m sorry we started on the wrong foot.  Truth is, I’m overjoyed you managed to get Jean-Luc to come home. It makes Yvette happy, so it makes me happy.”  Beverly shifted uncomfortably and Maurice noticed. “Sorry.  I love my wife and I want her to be happy.”

“I understand that, Mons...Papa.  But I need to know...is this all a show for her?  It’s not fair on Jean-Luc if it is...” 

“I love both my sons very much.  Jean-Luc and I....we didn’t get along because he wanted a life different from the one I had imagined for my boys.  And I’m sorry for how I treated him.” 

“You should probably tell him.”  Maurice lowered his eyes. “ _Oui_ , I probably should.  But we Picard men....”  Beverly grinned. “You don’t like talking about your feelings.”

“Precisely.”  Beverly sighed and resumed her tasks. 

###

Beverly had barely removed her clothing before she fell into the bed that evening.  “Tired, love?”

“Mm, a bit. I had no idea how much work running a vineyard was.”  Jean-Luc settled on the bed next to her and she rolled into his arms. 

“Is it alright if we don’t make love tonight?”  Jean-Luc kissed the side of her head. “Of course. I hope you don’t think I expect us to make love every night.” 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you expect.”  Jean-Luc sat up against the headboard and Beverly followed.  “I don’t expect anything from you other than your love.  The sex is nice, but I don’t need it, as long as I have you.”  Beverly snorted. “And Picard men don’t talk about their feelings.” 

“What are you talking about?”  Beverly glanced over at him sheepishly.  “Promise not to be mad?”

“Of course.”

“I talked to your father today,” Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s expected. You _did_ spend the day with him.”

“No, I mean, we _talked_.”

“Oh.”

“He told me I could call him Papa.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “And he told me he loved you, and he was proud of you...I told him he needed to talk to you directly.”  Jean-Luc let out a long sigh. “ _That_  won’t be awkward in the slightest.”

“Sorry.” He leaned over and kissed her again. “It’s fine.  I’m...glad he at least told you, even if he can’t tell me.  I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.”

“Me too.  Goodnight, Jean-Luc.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

###

Jean-Luc woke up with warm lips on his and warmth pressed up against his crotch.  “Mmm, what time is it, Bev?”

“I don’t know.  Dark?”  He chuckled against her lips.  “I see.  And you woke up and decided you needed to kiss me?”  She nodded and he could tell in the dim light she had started to blush.  He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top. “I like it.” He leaned down and kissed her.  She giggled as he kissed his way down her body.  “Well,” he said softly, “I’ve just been woken up and I’d like to kiss you too.”  He pressed a kiss above her belly button and she pushed her hips up.  “I take it you’d like me to kiss you too?”  He planted soft kisses down from her belly button and she could only moan in response as she parted her legs.  He brought a finger up to her lips. “Shhh, remember, we’re at my parent’s....”

###

Beverly looked in the vat of elderflowers.   “Now what do we do?”  Yvette carried over a fresh pot and then grabbed a mesh strainer and lined it with some cloth.  “We strain the flowers out of the liquid, then add sugar and yeast.”

“And then it’s wine?”  Yvette shook her head. “Not quite. We leave it to ferment for about two weeks and once it stops bubbling, we wait three more days, then it matures for three months. But I promise, it will be ready in time for your wedding in December.”  Beverly grinned. “Alright, what do I need to do?”

Beverly carefully carried the large pot over to a shelf in the pantry an Yvette covered it with a cloth.  “I’ll look after the wine for you, don’t you worry.” 

“Thanks, Maman.  I almost don’t want to leave....I love it here.” Yvette placed Beverly’s hands in hers. “This will always be your home.  I promise. But you will adore Paris and I know you’ll both have a good time with your friends. But I tell you what,  after you get back from Risa, why don’t you come back for the rest of the summer?” 

“Really?”

“Sure.  If Jean-Luc has to report for duty, you’re still welcome here.” 

“Thank you.” 

###

Jean-Luc settled into one of the wing-baked chairs in his father’s study, nursing a glass of whisky he had been handed.   Maurice lowered himself into the chair opposite.  “Jean-Luc...I think we need to talk.”

“Alright, Papa.  Talk.”

Maurice thoughtfully sipped his whisky before speaking. “You and I...well, our relationship has hardly been the best, has it?”

“You can say that again.” 

“Quite.  And I need to apologise to you.  For not understanding you when you were younger and not encouraging your dreams...thank goodness your mother did...and I need to apologise for how I treated you when you left, and for the words I said the other day about staying here and settling down with a French girl.  It was wrong of me, and you know I adore Beverly.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “She’s amazing.”

“That she is, son.  Will you forgive your old man?” 

“Do you accept that my career is with Starfleet and whilst I don’t mind coming home and helping, the vineyard will probably never be my life?  And if Beverly and I have any children, you will encourage them to do whatever they want, even if it’s completely different from the vineyard or mine or Beverly’s career?” 

“Jean-Luc,  I _was_ proud when your mother told me about your promotion.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you then.”

“I appreciate it, Papa.”

“And I want you to know that you and Beverly are always welcome here. Whenever and for however long. This is your home.”

“Thank you. Though, I think we might want a home of our own eventually.”  Maurice smiled at his son. “Pick a building.  You know we have plenty you could convert....even have one of those new fangled replicators installed.”  Jean-Luc shook his head .”Papa, they’re not that new.  I really think you and Maman would find it advantageous to have one.” 

“Tell you what.  You put one in _your_ house and we will try it.” Jean-Luc grinned at his father. “I think we can manage that.  Can I go tell Beverly now? I can show her the other buildings this afternoon.” 

“Go ahead, Jean-Luc.  Remember, you can have any of the unused buildings, and if you and Beverly don’t like any of them, we will build you a new one.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes bulged out. “Uh, I don’t think it will come to that, but thank you.”

Jean-Luc found Beverly in the kitchen, helping his mother prepare the evening meal. “Bev, would you like to go on a walk with me?”  Beverly gestured to the chopping board, where she was cutting potatoes. “I’m helping Maman right now. Is it important?”  He nodded and turned to his mother.

 “Maman, is it alright if I steal Beverly?”  Yvette waved her hand. “Go on, have a lovely stroll around the vineyard.” 

“Thanks.” He reached for Beverly’s hand. “I have so much to share with you.”  Yvette watched the two through the window and sighed happily when her husband came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist.  He rested his chin on her shoulder.  She reached for his hands and gave them a squeeze. “Thank you for talking with Jean-Luc. “

“No, _mon couer_ ,”  Maurice said as he gently turned Yvette towards him so he could kiss her forehead. “Thank _you_.” 

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly strolled hand-in-hand as he told her about his conversation with his father.  “A house?  Your father wants to give us a house?”

“Yeah.  Well, I mean, the building.  We’d have to fix it up how we want it and add modern amenities.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.  I never thought my father would accept me back into the family, let alone give me a place to call home.  Thank you.  This is... _you_ did this.” He stopped them where they were standing and pulled her into his arms to kiss her deeply.  Beverly blushed. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“You got me to come home.”  She grinned. “Well, there is _that_.”  She looked around. “So, a house?  When would we actually live in it?” 

“Between assignments. Or during term breaks.  If we decide to have children and we want to take the full year of leave, we could live here for that year.  Plus, it might be nice to have someplace to call our own that _isn’t_ a Starfleet apartment or ship’s quarters.”  She smiled. “You think about children?” 

“I hadn’t before....but now...yeah, I do.”  Her smile turned into a grin.  “But not for a few years.  I want to be done with med school first.” 

“Sounds like a plan.  Now,  Papa said we could have whatever  we wanted, but let me show you something...it’s a lot smaller than the house, and smaller than most of the other buildings, but...it was the cottage my grandparents moved into after my grandfather retired from the vineyard.  It was my favourite place to go after school....and it has a small garden with a little pond in the front.” 

“Sounds beautiful. Show me.”

Five minutes later, Beverly was staring at a sagging building.  The pond was a dried up mud puddle, the garden overrun with weeds, and the roses that climbed the outside of the house had thick bind weed vines wrapping around them, choking the delicate flowers.  The thatched roof was sagging, and Beverly was sure she saw a nest among the thatch.  Jean-Luc frowned. “Well...it used to be lovely.  I’m almost afraid to look inside.” 

“How long has it been empty?” 

“My grandfather passed away when I was ten, and my grandmother when I was fifteen, but she had moved back into our house when she became ill, so I would say maybe sixteen years?” Beverly squeezed his hand.  “A little TLC in the garden, and it will be good as new.  Come on, let’s see the inside.” 

Jean-Luc cautiously pushed open the door and breathed a sigh of relief.  With the exception of a cracked pane of glass and a missing piece of glass from the front door, the house looked fairly intact on the inside.  The air hung with dust and it would need a good airing first. Beverly wandered into the kitchen.  Some new, sleek, modern appliances would not go amiss in the room, but there was a beautiful table in the middle of the room.  Jean-Luc entered the room, frowning. “I’m sorry, Beverly.  I didn’t know it would be so run down.” 

Beverly smiled. “Jean-Luc, I love it.  This place meant a lot to you, and I think we can fix it up. If we come back after our trip to Risa, that gives us a few weeks before class...what are your plans?”  Jean-Luc grimaced.

“Re-take the management classes Admiral Quinn pulled me out of.” 

“So then, we can come home on weekends and work on the house!”  She clapped her hands. 

“This is _really_ where you want to live?”  She nodded. “Yes.  Now, should we go check out the bedrooms?”  She winked.

“There isn’t any furniture....”

“I don’t care.”

###

Beverly sat up and rubbed the back of her head. “Remind me that sex on the floor needs at least a pillow.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his fiancée. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just banged my head on the floor,”  She laughed. “Guess that’s the price I pay.” Jean-Luc rose and helped Beverly stand, who gently rubbed her backside.  “Ok, now what’s wrong?” 

“My butt’s a little sore.”  Jean-Luc shot her a mischievous look. “Oh, I can give you a reason for it to be sore...”  he gently swatted at her and she pretended to back away, laughing. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Oh, but I do dare!” 

“Ah, but two can play at that game!”  The two proceeded to chase each other around the bedroom, laughing and taking pretend swipes at each other.  Beverly let out a squeak as Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her waist. “Gotcha.”

“What are you going to do with me?” 

“Never let you go.”  He kissed her and lowered them back to the floor once more.  “No way, mister.  Not again without at least a blanket!”  He laughed and helped her stand once more, “Remind me to bring one over tomorrow.”  Beverly laughed.

“So,”  Beverly surveyed the large room they were naked in. “Show me the  rest of the house.” 

“I think there’s a master bath through the door over there.....we might need to update it a little-“

“Can we get a big bathtub? Big enough for two?” 

“If the room is big enough.  Then there are two more bedrooms on this floor and another bathroom.”  Beverly scrunched up her face. “Hmm, a guest room and I think maybe a study?” 

“There’s a study downstairs . Sorry, I think you missed seeing it.” 

“Well, I guess two bedrooms for now.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “For now?”

“Eventually, I guess one will be our child’s bedroom.”  Jean-Luc grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I think I’d like that. How many do you want?  Robert and I fought like mad, but I guess it was nice having a sibling. What was it like as an only child?” 

“Lonely.”  Beverly turned to face her fiancé and kissed his lips lightly. “But let’s have the one first before we decide on more.” 

“Deal.”  From downstairs, they could hear Marie  and Robert’s voices calling to them.  “Beverly? Jean-Luc? Are you here?”  Jean-Luc groaned and Beverly blushed.  “We’re upstairs!”  Jean-Luc called. “But don’t come up, we’ll be down in a minute!”  The couple giggled as they attempted to get dressed in record time, dashing around the room to find their discarded clothing, but Robert either hadn’t heard his brother or chose to ignore because Beverly was just tugging her top down when Robert spoke from the doorway. “Uhh....sorry to have interrupted....”

Beverly blushed and smoothed down her shirt. “It’s fine.”  Robert clapped his brother on the shoulder. “I take it you two have picked Grandmere’s house?” 

“Yeah...is that alight?  You didn’t want it, did you?”  Robert shook his head. “No, it’s fine.  Marie and I wondered if you’d like help fixing it up?  I know you’ll probably order a lot of modern amenities, but we could help with painting and building furniture?”

“I could help you with the garden, Beverly , and when you’re away, I could look after it for you.”  Beverly smiled at her new friend. “Thanks, Marie.  I noticed a lot of dead rose bushes. Do you think we could resurrect them and get the pond refilled?”  Marie nodded and linked her arm through Beverly’s.  “Let’s go down and take a look...”

Robert brandished a PADD at his brother.  “Thought you might want this to make notes on.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “When did you convince Papa to switch to using PADDs?”

“A few years ago. Look, I’m not as opposed to modern amenities as Papa is.  I don’t know if I’ll ever have  a replicator in my house, unless Marie wants one,” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his brother for that admittance, “but I can see the benefits to the  business.  It’s slow going with Papa, but I’m working on him.” 

“Hmm.  So, you’re serious about Marie, then?” Robert nodded. “I have grandmere’s ring for her.  Do you mind?”

“Mind? No, you know Maman gave me her mother’s.”  He grinned at his brother. “Have you asked her yet?”

“Er...no.  I haven’t found the right moment.  How did you ask Beverly?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Actually, it was Maman a bit.”  Robert raised his eyebrows at his younger brother. “Maman asked Beverly to marry you?” 

“No, but she introduced Beverly as her daughter-in-law to her friends.  When Beverly told me, it just clicked that I wanted her to be more than just my girlfriend or partner.  We sort of got engaged on the spot, but then I asked her that night up on the hill behind the vineyard.” 

“And a wedding in December?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Beverly wants to be married before I might get sent on an assignment while she was still in school. Have you and Marie discussed it at all?”

Robert rubbed the back of his neck. “A little.  I think her mother would like us to be engaged for at least a year and plan some sort of elaborate bash,  but, ah....Jean?  Will you be my best man?” 

“’Course I will.”  Robert looked at the ground. “I’m sure you’ll ask your friend Walker to be yours?” 

“I haven’t decided yet.”  Robert nodded, tight lipped.  “You should ask him.  I’ll be a groomsman for you, but don’t feel you _have_ to have me as your best man.  It should be your best mate.” 

“Robe....you _were_ my best mate when we were kids.  I hope we can get back to that point.”  Robert smiled at his younger brother. “I’d like that.  Now,”  he held out the PADD. “We should start making notes on what we need to order.” 

###

“Don’t worry, Jean. I’ll make sure the replicator people know where to put it.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his brother as he packed his bag for Paris and then Risa. “We’ll be back in two weeks, as long as I don’t have an assignment, but the only time I could get the replicator guy to come was in four days.  You sure you don’t mind?”  Robert shook his head. “No, I don’t mind. Marie said she wanted to get some more work done in your garden while you were away, anyway.  She wants to surprise Beverly when you get back.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “She’ll like that.”  Jean-Luc shouldered both his and Beverly’s bag. “Where is my lovely fiancée, anyway?” 

“With Maman and Marie.  Sometimes, I find it’s best not to question what those three are up to...”

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but he secretly agreed with his brother.  There was no telling what those three would do next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flufftober piece, Holiday (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249139) fits in towards the end of this chapter before the last set of ###.

Beverly fell back onto the bed with a giggle. “Wow, this bed is amazing.” 

“You’re amazing.”  Beverly blushed and Jean-Luc leaned over to kiss her.  “And Paris is beautiful.”  Jean-Luc opened his mouth and Beverly placed her fingers over his lips. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“You were going to say ‘you’re beautiful’.”  Jean-Luc grinned against her fingers. “Yep. What’s wrong with finding my fiancée beautiful?”

“Nothing, I just...I’m not used to hearing it.” 

“Oh,”  Jean-Luc thought about her words for a minute.  “Beverly?”

“Yes?”

“I’m not ever going to stop telling you how beautiful you are, how amazing you are, and how much I love you.”  He leaned over and kissed her again, and Beverly surprised him by rolling them over so she was on top.  “I love you too.”

Jean-Luc was holding Beverly in his arms when he chuckled.  “What’s funny?”

“You haven’t even looked at the view yet.”  Beverly grinned and got out of the bed.  “You’re going to look naked?” 

“Why not?”  He grinned and followed, pulling the curtains back.  Beverly gasped.  Their hotel was situated with a view of Paris and the Eifel Tower.  “It’s....”

“I know.”  Jean-Luc said wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc exited the lift at the top of the Eifel Tower and Beverly paused just inside. “Bev? Sweetheart?” 

“I’m fine, the view is lovely, ok, I’m ready to go!”  The words rushed out of her mouth.  Jean-Luc glanced back at her. “You can’t even see the view from there. Come over and look at it.”

“No, really, I’m fine....”  Jean-Luc walked over to her and placed an arm on her back. “Are you afraid of heights?”

“Apparently!”  Beverly smiled but it turned into a grimace.  “But you’ve travelled in shuttles and spaceships? And you were fine looking out the window at the hotel?”  Beverly shrugged. “That doesn’t bother me. _This_ does.” 

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. The Eifel Tower has been around for centuries.  It regularly gets checked over and strengthened.   But if you _really_ don’t want to come look at the view, we’ll go.” 

“I....I _want_ to look at the view. Logically, I know it’s perfectly safe, but....”  Jean-Luc tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.  “It’s ok.”   Beverly glanced around.  “Will you hold onto me?” 

“Always.  I won’t let go.”  Beverly nodded tight-lipped.  “Then let’s....let’s try.”  Jean-Luc’s hand found hers and he placed his other hand on her waist.  “You lead.” 

“Don’t you want to look around?” 

“I’ve been here before on a school trip when I was a boy.  I’d much rather you enjoy yourself and you lean on me as much as possible.”  Beverly smiled. “Ok.”

Beverly cautiously made her way to the edge and with one hand gripping Jean-Luc’s she placed her other hand on the railing.  “Wow, you can see forever.”  Jean-Luc removed his hand from hers to place both his hands around her waist and he dropped his chin onto her shoulder.  “On a clear day, you can even see the Alps in the distance.” 

Beverly’s hand went into her pocket and she took out her camera and began snapping a few pictures. “I’ll send these to Nana.”  She was about to pocket the camera once more when Jean-Luc spotted someone wearing a hat with the tower on it.  “Excuse me, could you take our picture?” 

“Of course, _Monsieur, Mademoiselle.”_ Jean-Luc grinned and passed the camera to the young woman and he turned them around so he had his back to the railing, moving his hands back to Beverly’s waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Just lean back on me if you want.”  The girl snapped a picture.  The couple in front of her looked so in love and she thought they might enjoy a less posed photo.  “Are you ready?”  Jean-Luc nodded and the girl took their picture.  “ _Merci_.” 

They took the camera back and Beverly went to look at the pictures.  “Ohh, she caught you whispering in my ear. I like this one.”  Beverly turned to the young woman and thanked her again.  Jean-Luc gently bit Beverly’s ear and she shivered.  “Mm, don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me go weak in the knees and I’m already feeling a little weak from the height.”  He smiled. “Alright. Do you want to look out on the other sides before we go?”  Beverly nodded and threaded her fingers back wit his. “ _Don’t_ let go.”

“I wouldn’t.”

###

Jean-Luc paused outside a building with the Federation logo etched onto the glass above the door.  “Did you know the head of our Federation government was here?”  Beverly shook her head.  “No. I mean, I knew it was on Earth, but I didn’t know where on Earth.” 

“Want to go in?”

“Can we?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “They do tours for the public.  But since we’re Starfleet, we have access to a few areas the public don’t.” 

They started with the public tour, thinking that would be the best way to see most of the building.  The tour turned out to be a little boring for the two of them, but fascinating for the public as they viewed the large circular room used for meetings of the member states.  Each planet had a desk with three seats for their delegates and there was a large communications unit for translating and speaking into.  In the middle of the floor, the rug was a giant version of the Federation flag, and in the front of the room, a series of benches that almost looked like a court room for the President, Vice-President, and other cabinet members.

“Wow,”  Beverly exclaimed.  “This is amazing.”

“You should see it when it’s full.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide. “You’ve been in here?” 

“Yeah.  When the _Stargazer_ discovered an unknown civilisation, we had to bring our findings to the council.  Since I had been on the away team, I had to come. Fortunately, our Captain did most of the speaking...which I guess I better get used to now that I’m Captain.”  Beverly grinned. “Yep. And I suppose someday I might have to be in here talking about medical discoveries.”  She looked around the room.  “Hey, I see the desk for Caldos all the way up there.” 

“The Federation colonies all have at least one representative.  You’ll probably find one for Luna, too.” 

Jean-Luc was tapped on the shoulder by a man about his own age wearing a dark suit with the Federation flag pinned to his lapel.  “Captain Picard?  Cadet Howard?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“The president wishes to extend her welcome to you and to invite you to have a private tour of the  facilities not shown to the public. If you’d like to come with me?” 

###

Jean-Luc took Beverly to a small restaurant his father sold their wine to for dinner and Beverly was still gushing about their private tour.  After touring the Federation headquarters, they had then been invited to tour the Starfleet Headquarters in Paris.  “That was amazing. To see where everything happens....and then they offered to give me a tour of the Paris medical facility tomorrow!  You don’t mind, do you?”  She turned her eyes onto Jean-Luc, who merely chuckled. “Not at all.  I’m pleased to see you are enjoying yourself.  I’m sure I can find something to do while you tour the hospital.”

“Sorry.  I mean, you can come with me I’m sure!”  He shook his head. “I’d only distract you. Besides, I wouldn’t understand half of what I was looking at and you’d have to keep explaining things to me.”  Beverly grinned. “Like when you took me to that museum and had to explain all the artefacts.” 

“Precisely.  I didn’t mind though.  Please don’t think I minded.”    Beverly took a sip of her wine. “Is this from home?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I picked this restaurant because Papa knows the owner.” 

“Do they know who you are?” 

“Doubtful.  Though I did have to make the reservations under ‘Picard’, so maybe.” 

“Hmm. Well, this food is delicious.  I’m being absolutely spoiled on French cuisine between being here and Maman’s cooking.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “But not my cooking?  You wound me.” 

“Ha ha.  You know I love your cooking. But there’s something more...authentic about having it in France and having the ingredients not be replicated!”  Jean-Luc speared another  vegetable on his fork and chewed on it before he spoke again. “But you want a replicator in our new home?”  She nodded. “I mean, cooking from scratch is great, but sometimes I do think the convenience of the replicator is good.” 

“Alright.  Well, I will endeavour to cook more from scratch, as you called it.  Especially when we’re in our house.”  Beverly grinned. “ _Our house_!  It’s so thrilling to think that we are going to have a home to call our own that isn’t attached to Starfleet or the Academy.” 

“I know.  You know, there is a transportation hub in La Barre. We _could_ move into our house and commute to campus.”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Hmm. But what if I have a late running lab?” 

“I hadn’t thought of that.  Alright, what if we spend weekends at home?  We’ll stay in the apartment during the week but go home on weekends unless you need to do work over the weekend.”  Beverly smiled and reached across the table to grab Jean-Luc’s hand. “I like that idea.”

Beverly was sad to say good-bye to their time in Paris, but she was excited for Risa.  She knew the stories of what Risa was famed for, but she also knew and trusted her fiancée.  Plus, she couldn’t wait to see their friend’s reaction to their engagement.  Beverly picked up her new bikini and tried to fold it.  She frowned. She finally balled it up into a corner of her case and Jean-Luc chuckled from where he was packing his own case.  “Problems with your bathing suit?”

“Can’t figure out how to fold it, it’s so small.”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrows raised.  Beverly hadn’t let him see her new clothing for their holiday in Risa, so he only knew she had purchased a few things.  Beverly grinned. “Guess you’ll see it after we arrive!  What time is the shuttle?”

“It’s a night flight, so we have plenty of time.  We have a cabin on the shuttle to sleep in, and then when it arrives, it will be morning on the resort side of Risa.” 

“A _private_ cabin?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Naturally.  Our return trip we were supposed to share with Walker and Jack, but I changed our reservation since we wanted to go back to La Barre.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose. “Good.  I like Walker, but your friend Jack....”

“He’s a bit much, I know.”

“He still flirts with me!”   Jean-Luc frowned. “Maybe he’ll stop when he sees your ring.”

“Maybe.  Anyway, are you packed?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Me too. Well, almost.  Can we have on last day in Paris before we go?” 

###

When they debarked the shuttle on Risa, they were met with kisses on the cheek from the men and women waiting to greet their shuttle and floral crowns.  Their bags were taken by one of the men, and a woman with long blonde hair escorted them to the resort.  Beverly had merely raised an eyebrow at the attention they were getting, but relaxed slightly when she glanced behind them and saw the next person being treated the same. 

They had a room on the ground floor with it’s own private swimming pool and access out to the beach and public areas.  Beverly glanced out the window looking over the public pool. “People are out there naked.” 

“Ah, yes. We operate on a clothing optional policy throughout the facility, however we do request that residents wear at least a bathing suit in the dining room.”  Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

“I didn’t know.  Jack never told me.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and turned back to the lovely escort. “Thank you.” 

“If you need anything, just contact me on your comms. My name is Flora.”  Flora then turned, swishing her long blonde hair behind her and swaying her hips from side to side. Beverly noticed the woman’s backside was exposed by her thong, but Jean-Luc appeared to pay her no attention, instead wrapping his arms around Beverly. “I didn’t know about the nudity. Honestly.”

“I know.  You’d have told me if you did.  It’s ok. But I’m  not sure if I want to be naked in public yet.”  Jean-Luc grinned at her use of yet.  “Well, we do have our private swimming pool.  Want to swim?” 

Beverly laughed as she donned her bikini _after_ she had been swimming.  “I quite enjoyed our naked swim.” 

“I quite enjoyed what we did after the naked swim!”  Beverly blushed.  “It was nice in the water....” 

“It was. Remind me to expand the bath in our house to accommodate us both.  Now, are you ready to find our friends?”  She nodded and glanced over at her fiancé.  He was wearing a very small pair of swim trunks and an open white shirt.  She licked her lips. “Are you _sure_ we have to find them?”  Jean-Luc laughed. “It would be rude. Besides, you wanted to tell them about our engagement.” 

Margda had smugly smiled and nudged Tony.  “See, I _told you_.”  Beverly laughed with her friends and looked around. “Ally?”

“She’s uhm.....”  Tony trailed of and Margda laughed.  “She’s with Tony’s girlfriend.”

“Oh.”  Beverly then realised what Margda was trying to tell her “ _Oh!”_

“Yeah.  But that just means more time to spend with the lovely Margie,” Tony wrapped an arm around Margda and kissed her cheek. “Behave.”

Beverly laughed.  “Walker and Jack are here too. Jean-Luc went to look for them.” 

“Fantastic! I love those guys!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “You just like it that they’re older than you and you can brag that you know them.”  Tony shrugged. “So?  Might help my career later. You never know.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jean-Luc approached with Walker and Jack  and Walker kissed Beverly’s cheek. “Congratulations, Bev.” 

“Thanks Walker.” Jack slapped Jean-Luc on the back. “Good on you, Johnny.  Now, you’ll be wanting to get yourselves a Horga’hn.”

“A Horga’hn?”

“Yeah, it’s a tiki. Everyone buys them.  It’s kinda what Risa is known for.”  Walker eyed their friend. “You mean, more than the sex?” 

“Well....alright, there is that.  Speaking of....Johnny, Bev...I hope you don’t mind, but I’m off to meet some ladies...see you at the pool?”

“Sure.”

###

Beverly woke up surrounded by gauzy curtains blowing in the breeze with her fiancé draped over her.  A quick glance showed her that their bathing suits, cover-ups, Horga’hn, and towels were placed on a chair by Li.  She smiled and nudged Jean-Luc.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Mmm?”

“We should probably get up...I don’t know if Li and Tu need to get it ready for their next guests?”  Jean-Luc slowly rolled off of Beverly and kissed her. “I suppose you’re right.  And we should change for dinner. Maybe try and find the group again.” 

“Mm.  But can we do that again?”  Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows. “Which part?”

“Uhm, all of it?”  Beverly blushed.  “It was....”

“Erotic.” 

“Yeah, but not in a....dirty way.  It just felt....”  Jean-Luc grinned and slid out of the bed. “I know what you mean.  I think we should keep what happened here just between us though.  Let’s let Jack think whatever he wants.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “He’ll think we had a threesome with Li.”

“Probably,”  Jean-Luc passed Beverly her bikini.  “But I don’t really want to share this with anyone. This was special.”  Beverly smiled. “It was. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Jean-Luc slipped his swimtrunks back on and waited for Beverly to tie on her bikini. “Now, how do you think we get out of here? Do we go back in or.....”  he trailed off as Beverly pointed. “There’s some steps down to the  beach here.  I guess we use them and walk back around to the front.” 

“Our room is over there.  We could use the beach entrance and go straight there.” 

“Hmm. More fun to tease Jack with what we might have done.  Come on!”  Beverly picked up the Horga’hn and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand with her free hand.  He had no choice but to follow with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had teased the pair mercilessly when they returned to the group by the pool. 

“Enjoying yourselves?”  Jean-Luc grinned back at his friend. “Yes, thanks. You?”  Jack had only grimaced.  Beverly leaned over and kissed Jack’s cheek.  “Suggesting we buy a Horga’hn was a great idea, Jack. Thanks!  It will look lovely on our mantle.”  Jack stared slack-jawed at his friends while Walker could only laugh. 

The rest of the week, whenever the couple had their Horga’hn out and were escorted away by Li, Jack had made lewd gestures.  The third time, Tu had come to get them and Jack’s eyes had widened as he looked at his best friend being led away by another man.  Jack had nudged Walker. “Wal.  Do you think Johnny is into men?” 

“Hm?  None of my business, Jackie boy.  None of my business.”

“Yeah but....what if he doesn’t actually want to marry Beverly and wants to be with a dude?”  Walker shook his head. “You’re an idiot.  Jean-Luc is in love with Beverly.  I know you think she’s pretty, but you have to get over your stupid crush on her.” 

“Sorry.  I only thought...” Walker eyed his friend dubiously.

“Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you thought.”

###

Walker had returned to La Barre with the couple to help with fixing up their cottage as he declared one of the nice things about being an adjunct professor was getting a long break for the summer.  Jack had grumbled as he had needed to report back to his temporary assignment on board the _Replicant_ while the _Stargazer_ was in dry dock and Jean-Luc was taking his management classes.  Margda, Tony, and Alciane had been invited as well, but they had scattered after the trip to Risa to visit their families and promised to come visit La Barre the week before their gruelling second year of medical studies would begin again. 

Beverly’s eyes lit up when she saw the cottage.  Marie had done an outstanding job in the garden and had somehow managed to tease out the rosebushes from the vines and weeds and there were two bushes trying to climb up the cottage on either side of the front door. Marie or Robert had managed to get the little pond’s filter working again and had even stocked it with a few fish. Beverly glanced to the corner where a little gazebo had stood, and was pleased to see it, too, had received some care while they were away and Robert had given it a fresh coat of paint.  Beverly loved it. 

Jean-Luc turned to Walker.  “Er, just so you understand...this is a work in progress.  We don’t have much in the way of furniture so Maman has said you can have a guest bed at the main house if you’d like.” 

“Where are you guys sleeping?”

“In our bedroom here. We should have a bed arriving soon.”  Walker nodded. “Well, I can always sleep on a mat on the floor.  We’ve been in worse.”  The two men shared a look.  Beverly glanced between the two men.  “I’m guessing that’s a story for later?”

“Indeed, my love.”  Jean-Luc pushed open the door to the cottage and Beverly gasped.  “Oh.  Jean-Luc.  You don’t think Robert and Marie did all _this_ on their own?”  The windows were repaired and dazzling, the floor had been polished, and there was even a sofa and chair facing the fireplace with a braided rag rug under a coffee table. 

Beverly walked into the kitchen and breathed a small sign of relief.  “Replicator’s been installed, and it looks like your mother has given us some kitchen items.  That’s good, because I think we only have whatever is in the apartment.”

“And that’s not much,” Jean-Luc added.  He walked into the room that would become their study.  “Our desks arrived.  We’ll have to see about getting the comm unit installed.” 

“Mm.”  Beverly walked into the other room downstairs.  “There’s a single bed in here. I guess you have a place to sleep, Wally!” Beverly then climbed up the stairs to what would become her and Jean-Luc’s bedroom.  “Jean-Luc, come here!  Maman and Papa moved our bed over.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep. Down to the same sheets and blankets.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I wonder if our bedroom at home is empty now?”  Beverly shrugged. “I guess we can put the new bed in the guest room instead . As much as I love the new bed, I’d hate to upset your parents by not using our bed.”  He nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Sounds like a good idea.” Beverly glanced at the door in the corner.

“When do they come to install the new bathrooms?” 

“In two days.” 

“Hold up. We don’t have a bathroom?”  Walker looked at his friends.  They hadn’t told him they would be rouging it.  Beverly laughed. “We have bathrooms.  But we’re having them updated. New  showers in both, and a bigger bathtub in ours.  Water _should_ be on?”

Walker nodded. “So...uh...if everything has been done, what do we actually have to do to fix it up?”  Beverly shrugged. “I guess not as much as we thought.  We wanted to paint some of the rooms before we furnished them, but I guess that’s all we need to do!”

“Right, well, I guess I’m your guy. Johnny isn’t bad at painting, either.  One summer when we were first year Cadets, my mom made us paint my sister’s bedroom.”  Jean-Luc laughed. “That was an experience for sure.” 

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Wal.”

“Two, actually.  Bev, I’m surprised you don’t know Melissa. She was in your class at the Academy.”  Beverly shrugged. “Sorry, Wal. Our class was really big and unless she went into  medicine, I probably didn’t spend time with her.”

“Nah, Astrophysics.  Used to try to get Johnny to tutor her. She’ll be disappointed when I tell her he’s getting married.”  Beverly grinned. “She had a crush on Jean-Luc?” 

“It was more than a crush,”  Jean-Luc shook his head remembering.  “It  borderlined  on an obsession when she was a kid.  Thankfully, she grew out of it.” Walker raised his eyebrows. “That’s what _you_ think.  Trust me, she still has a crush on you.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Great.”

###

The friends were sitting on the sofa in the evening when Walker turned towards them. “Alright, Spill.  “What _really_ happened on Risa?”

Beverly smugly smiled at their friend and leaned into Jean-Luc’s embrace. “Nuh-uh.  ‘What happens on Risa, stays on Risa’.  Isn’t that what you and Jack said?”  Walker grumbled.  “Look, I know you guys didn’t have sex with another woman or another man. It’s funny to make Jack think you did, but come on...it’s me....” 

Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc.  They had decided on keeping the experiences to themselves, but she wondered what they could reasonably tell their friend.  Jean-Luc nodded at her. 

“No, Wally. We didn’t sleep with Li or Tu.  The Horga’hn isn’t like an invitation for sex. At least it wasn’t for us.” 

“But isn’t that what Jamaharon is?”

“Well....”  Beverly trailed off.  “It’s more of a sensual thing,”  Jean-Luc finished.

“Didn’t you and Jack use a Horga’hn?”  Walker shook his head .”Well, we did, but....it was sitting on a table between two guys.....”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  We didn’t get any girls, but we had a few men ask us if we were interested!  Jack put the Horga’hn away after that.”  Beverly laughed.  “Should have gone off with the man, Wal.  You’d have enjoyed yourself.”

“But I’m not gay...”

“Neither is Jean-Luc,”  Beverly gave Walker a pointed look and that was all she was willing to share about their time on Risa.

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were getting into bed later that night when Beverly brought up something that had been on her mind. “Jean-Luc, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What if I hadn’t been ready for us to have sex and we were on Risa?”  Jean-Luc leaned over to kiss her. “Well then, we wouldn’t have had sex. I told you, my love, I was willing to wait as long as you wanted.” 

“Yeah, but...our time with Li and Tu.....”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly against him and wrapped his arms around her. “Everything we did with them was sensual and at the end if you didn’t want to have sex, we wouldn’t have. You _know_ that I would have never pressured you.” 

“Ok.”  She fell silent for a minute and then nudged him.  “So, Melissa Keel, eh?  Should I be worried?”

“No. She had a crush on me when she was twelve.  When she was fifteen, she tried to kiss me. That’s it.” 

“Hmm.  You know, when you were eighteen, I was twelve....”  Jean-Luc groaned. “You make it sound like I’m robbing the cradle.”  Beverly giggled. “Just reminding you that Melissa and I are the same age.” 

“Well, rest assured, I do not, nor have I ever, feel or felt any kind of attraction towards Melissa Keel. She was like a little sister to me.”

“Mm, good.”  Beverly rolled over and kissed him.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Jean-Luc settled his arms around her waist to spoon her. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.”

###

Marie came over in the morning and the first thing Beverly noticed was the sparkling ring on her finger. “He asked you!” 

“He did. Finally.”  Beverly shared a laugh with Marie.  “Did you set a date?”

 _“Non_.  We thought we’d let you and Jean-Luc get married first.  Perhaps we’ll get married next Summer.” 

“You could get married the same time we do.”  Marie smiled at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.  “Thank you for the offer, but I think that’s a little _too_ soon for my mother.”  Beverly smiled and shrugged.  “I don’t have any experience with mothers except for Maman, and she seems happy with whatever we want.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you...”

“I’m not upset.  My parents died when I was small. It’s a fact I can’t really deny.”  Marie nodded and patted her friend’s hand.  “So.  Robert said he would come over to help with the painting this afternoon. He thought with five of us, we will have the whole house painted in no time.” 

“Truthfully, I’m hoping I don’t have to paint.”  Marie grinned. “Why don’t we go to the house and check on your wine and see if we can’t make ourselves busy?”  Beverly linked arms with Marie. “I do like the way your mind works, Marie.”

Up at the main house, Yvette was pleased to see her two daughters-to-be.  “Ah, Beverly.  I’m sorry I didn’t come greet you last night,”  she kissed Beverly’s cheek in greeting.

“It’s alright, Maman.  Marie and I thought we would check on the wine and uhm...see if you needed any help?”  She grinned.  “Trying to get out of painting your cottage?”  Beverly nodded.  “Well, then I’m _sure_ I can find something for you to.  Oh, we do need to get some wedding planning done before you go back to the Academy if there’s anything you need me to do...”  Yvette pointed at the conservatory.  “Why don’t you check your wine. If it’s bubbling, give it a stir.  If it’s stopped bubbling, it’s ready for fermenting.  I’ll get us a pot of tea and meet you in the conservatory.  I have several bridal magazines for us to peruse!” 

Beverly and Marie walked into the conservatory and did a double take.  There was at least two dozen PADDs  stacked on the coffee table, far more than Yvette usually had.  Beverly eyed them.  “This could take a while....”

###

By the time Jean-Luc, Walker, and Robert came into the house, spattered with paint, Beverly had narrowed down her wedding dress choice to three, and Marie had a long list of dresses she liked. 

Jean-Luc dropped a kiss on Beverly’s head and peered over her shoulder. “Pretty.”

“Hmm. Maybe.  I can’t decide.”  Beverly shuffled through the pile and handed Jean-Luc PADDs with the other two dresses on them.  “They’re all nice.” Beverly swatted him. “You’re no help. At least you know what you’ll be wearing.” 

“I’m sorry, my love.  Let me see the pictures again.” Beverly shook her head. “No.  You’ll just tell me they’re all fine.” 

“Please?”

Beverly huffed but passed him the first PADD.  He closed his eyes.  “Nope.  Next.”  Beverly shrugged and handed him the next one.  He closed his eyes once more.  “Maybe. Let me see the third.” By now, Beverly was just amused as she passed him the third PADD and he closed his eyes.  “Definitely this one.”

“How did you get to this conclusion?”

“I pictured dancing with you.”  A blush crept up Beverly’s face. “Oh. And you liked the third one the best?” 

“Yes.”  Beverly pulled his face down and kissed him soundly.  He grinned when she broke off the kiss. “You have paint on your nose now.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Did you get it done?” 

“We did,”  Jean-Luc said,  taking the towel his mother handed him and spreading it on the sofa next to Beverly before sitting down.  “But it reeks in there of emulsion so we thought we’d come here to clean up.  I told Walker to take the first shower.” He nuzzled against Beverly’s neck and she shoved him. “Stop trying to put your paint on me.”

“If I get paint on you, it means you have to shower with me,”  his eyes glinted.  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “If that’s what you wanted, why didn’t you ask me?” 

Robert grinned at Marie.  “I don’t suppose....”

“ _Non._ You stay over there, _Monsieur.”_  Beverly laughed at her friend and at the look on Robert’s face. 

Jean-Luc eyed the stack of PADDs on the table. “So what else have you decided?”  Beverly shrugged. “I can’t decide on my flowers.  I wanted something wintery, but your dress uniform is red so red flowers would clash.” 

“White?”  Jean-Luc exchanged a look with his brother. While they had often been pressed into helping their mother with her flower garden, they both knew nothing about picking flowers for a wedding.   Robert shrugged.

Beverly shook her head. “But my dress is white.” 

“So?” 

“I don’t know....that’s a lot of white.”  Yvette smiled. “We will use red ribbons in the same shade as Jean-Luc’s uniform . And perhaps a few sprigs of holly mixed into the flowers. “  Beverly’s face brightened. “Maman, that sounds beautiful!” 

“We will make it so.”  Yvette smiled.  “One thing you and Jean-Luc need to decide together is where are you having your ceremony?  You said here, but in the village chapel? Just at the vineyard?  Who did you want to officiate?”

“Uhm...”  Beverly suddenly felt overwhelmed.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Admiral Quinn said he would marry us.  _Could_ we get married here?  It won’t be a large wedding, I don’t think?”  Beverly shook her head. “I don’t want anything big.  I just want us and our close friends and family.  And I guess my Nana.”

“Absolutely. We can rearrange the furniture and have the wedding in here.  Did you want the Christmas tree to be up in time for your wedding?  Or stay up for it...you haven’t decided on a date yet.”

Beverly looked at Jean-Luc. “My last final is on the nineteenth.”  Jean-Luc rubbed her arm. “Do you want to be married before or after Christmas?”

“I think after, so our friends are able to come. If we get married before, they might be too busy with their own families.  What about the twenty-ninth?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Works for me. Maman?”

“Whatever date you want.  How small is small?” 

“I promised Margda she would be my maid of honour, and I’d want to invite Tony and Ally,” Beverly looked at Jean-Luc.  “And I guess Walker and Jack?” 

“And my old friend Louis, if that’s alright with you?”  Beverly nodded. “Not Melissa Keel?”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“I heard my name?”  Walker came back into the room, now in clean clothing.  “We were discussing the wedding party.”

“Ah.  Am I invited?” 

“You are.  I was hoping you and Robert would both stand up with me as joint Best Men?”   Walker grinned at Robert.  “Sure. I think  I can handle that. Hey, can we have a bachelor party?”

“No,” Beverly crossed her arms. “You are _not_ taking my husband to a strip club!” 

“But Bev....”

“ _No.”_   Walker grinned. “Fine, fine...”  Beverly glared. “And no this does not mean bringing a stripper to him.” 

“Darn.”

###

Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Walker were forced out of their cottage due to the paint fumes that evening and Beverly and Jean-Luc were setting up an inflatable bed in Jean-Luc’s old room in the evening.  Beverly eyed the mattress dubiously. “Well, sex is out of the question tonight.” 

Jean-Luc chuckled. “Afraid you’ll pop it?”

“Yep,” she glanced at her fiancé.  “And no, I’m not having sex on the floor. I told you, it made my butt hurt.”   She fought to get the sheet to attach to the bed. “Would have been easier to just go camping.” 

“Do you like to camp?” 

“I haven’t since I was little.  We had the Federation Scouts on Caldos.  You?” Jean-Luc grinned, picturing Beverly as a little girl in her Scouts uniform.  “Robert and I did when we were younger.  Maman probably still has all our equipment if you want to go camping before we go back to the Academy.” 

“Hmm. Sleep in my new house, or sleep outside?”  Jean-Luc grinned and kissed her before taking the sheet and fitting it to the bed.  “New house, definitely.”

“Definitely.”  Beverly added the blanket  and pillows to the bed and removed her clothes. Jean-Luc groaned. “No fair.  I can’t touch?” He reached out a hand to touch her breasts and she playfully smacked his hand away.  “Nope!”

She got under the covers and snuggled against the pillow. “Goodnight, Jean-Luc!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and removed his clothing before joining her on the mattress. “Can I at least hold you?”

“Alright. But _no_ funny business.”

“Would I?”

“Yes.”  Beverly grinned as she rolled over to kiss him.  “But that’s why I love you.”  She snaked a hand down his body and he smacked it away playfully.  “ _Now_ who’s doing the funny business?” 

Beverly smirked when Jean-Luc rolled them over. 

They woke up in the morning on the floor. Beverly laughed. “Told you we’d pop it if we had sex.”

“Yeah,” Jean-Luc said brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her, “but it was fun!”


	10. Chapter 10

Walker left two weeks before the semester began to go visit his own parents, but Beverly’s classmates arrived and were immediately pulled into the romance of the vineyard.  Jean-Luc didn’t even mind sharing their cottage with her friends.  Her three friends stayed for a week and then departed to prepare themselves for the new year at Medical school, but not before Beverly assured Margda she would be her maid of honour in December. 

The couple waved to the group as they headed back down the footpath towards the village to catch their transport and Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around his fiancée.  “Well, we’re finally alone.”  Beverly grinned and turned in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you for letting my friends visit.” 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t have to let anything.  This is your home, too.” 

“I know.  I just wouldn’t have asked them if you hadn’t agreed.”  Jean-Luc nodded and kissed her back. “And I wouldn’t invite Walker or Jack without you agreeing.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose. “Jack?  Really?”

“Alright, maybe not Jack.” Beverly grinned.  “Soo...we have the place to ourselves...and we _still_ haven’t tested our new bathtub.” 

“Mm, that sounds like a great idea.  After dinner tonight?  I’m sure Maman is expecting us to come over for dinner.” 

“It’s a date,” Beverly bit down on his ear and he let out a low growl.  “I love you.”

###

“Not that I want you to leave, but when will you be returning to the Academy?” 

Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc before answering. “We really haven’t discussed it.  Classes start in one week, so I guess at least a day or two before then?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “However much time you need to get prepared.” 

“Not much.  Just need to pick up my books and make sure my schedule is right. What about you?” 

“Admiral Quinn has me in the same management class he pulled me from last year, so I gather I’ll be a little bored for the first few months.  But he said something about using me as a teaching assistant instead.”  He made a face. 

“Maybe you’ll get to assist Walker.”  Jean-Luc snorted.  “That would be funny.  He’s my first officer.”  Yvette smiled at the banter between the two. 

“And will you be back on weekends?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “As long as Beverly doesn’t need to be at the Academy for anything, we plan on arriving after class on Friday and leaving on Sunday evening each week.” 

“Good. Plenty of time to work on wedding plans to not distract you during the week, Beverly.”  Beverly blushed.  “The dress was the hard part, wasn’t it?”  Yvette only smiled.  “We will discuss it later.”

After dinner, the two walked hand in hand back to their cottage.  “Mm, first night alone.” 

Jean-Luc grinned and picked Beverly up.  “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you over the threshold.”  She laughed. “That’s not until we’re married! Put me down!” 

“No,”  he tilted his head to kiss her.  “We’ll call this practice.”

###

Beverly was busy packing and trying to decide what she needed back at the Academy versus what she could leave at their home and a little tremble of joy went through her.  Jean-Luc saw her smile and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “What has you so happy?”

“Just...this is our home.”  Jean-Luc gave her a funny look, but nodded. “Yes....” 

“Sorry. It’s just...wow.”  He grinned.  “Not too bad, eh?” 

“I told you, it’s perfect.”  She tucked the last few things into her case.  “And, I don’t have to lug a big trunk back to the Academy, so there’s a bonus.”  Jean-Luc laughed. “Well, as long as it saves you packing.” 

“Mm,  I’m done . How about you?” 

“Just about. Most things we can replicate at the apartment.”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Good point.  Maybe I should leave more of my clothing here?”  Jean-Luc held out his hands. “It’s up to you, sweetheart.  If we plan on being here most weekends, we probably don’t need a lot of casual clothing at the apartment.” Jean-Luc peered into her bag.  “And I’m not sure you _really_ need the sunhat.”  She grinned and removed the item from the bag.  “I suppose not. Hey, what about our Horga’hn?” 

“It’s up to you. We can leave it here, or put it on the mantle in the apartment.”  Beverly shot a wicked grin to her fiancé.  “It’ll make Jack squirm.  Let’s pack it!” Jean-Luc grinned back. “You really have an evil streak, did you know?”

###

By the sixth week of classes, Beverly was counting down until the weekends.  She hadn’t realised just how busy her schedule was going to be this year, and she had hardly even seen her fiancée other than a quick kiss at 0700 in the morning after breakfast and a goodnight kiss sometime around midnight.  Plus, who knew how much effort went into planning a wedding? 

Secretly, she thought she was getting off much easier than her future sister-in-law, who was sending her long letters about the plans her mother was making for a summer wedding.  Apparently, Marie and Robert’ s wedding was to be held in the village church and involved a lot of people and things Beverly hadn’t even thought of for her wedding.  Alter flowers?  Flower girls and ring bearers?  Beverly sent her new friend a sympathetic response and turned to a message from Yvette.  All Yvette wanted to know was the guest list and how many guest rooms she needed to prepare for their friends.  Beverly marked the message to read later, deciding she and Jean-Luc should probably discuss that together. 

Margda seemed to be more excited for the wedding than Beverly, especially when Beverly told her she could pick her own dress or wear her dress uniform. The only thing Beverly decided on was the colour.  She wanted her bridesmaids to wear blue, since Jean-Luc and Walker would be in their red dress uniforms and she didn’t want it to look _too_ much like Christmas with green dresses.  Plus, blue was her uniform colour so it made sense.  Beverly had ordered the dress she picked out over the summer, and Yvette had informed her it was waiting for her at the house for her to try on.  Beverly couldn’t wait for the weekend.  But first, she had to get through an exam on Theolomus biology.

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were in their bathtub in their cottage. It was Friday night, and the two were enjoying having an evening all to themselves.  They had been invited to stay around the Academy to go out with their friends, and even had declined a dinner invitation from Robert and Marie.  The couple hadn’t had any real time to themselves in several weeks, having skipped their trips home two weekends in a row due to Beverly’s workload.  Their wedding was in a short seven weeks, but before then they had to tackle the end of the semester and exams.  Jean-Luc was lucky as his class hadn’t required an exam, but Beverly was already planning out her final weeks and had a colour coded chart hanging on the wall by the desk in their apartment. 

Beverly leaned back into Jean-Luc’s arms and he smiled at her . ”Ah, the calm before the storm.”

“Something like that.”  Beverly turned around to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being so understanding.”  Jean-Luc held her tighter and kissed her back.  “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well...I haven’t really been the best fiancée lately, have I?”  Jean-Luc shrugged and kissed her nose.  “You’re a busy student.  I’m just happy to get to sleep with you in my arms each night...even if you _have_ come to bed after me on some nights.”   She grimaced.

“I know. I should get more sleep.”  Jean-Luc nodded and picked up a sponge and indicated for Beverly to turn back around so he could wash her back.  “Perhaps I can catch up this weekend,”  she paused to let out a soft noise when Jean-Luc gently stroked her back. “On the other hand, I can think of better things to do with our night...”

“Oh, can you?”  Beverly turned around and plucked the sponge out of his hands to deeply kiss him and let her hands wander across his chest.  “Yep.”

###

When Beverly stretched and woke up in the morning, the bed next to her was empty.  She strained her ears and could just hear her fiancé in the kitchen, no doubt making breakfast. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for a silky robe.  The robe was hardly functional, barely covering her rear, but she had seen it in a shop in Paris and thought it would be fun. 

She padded barefoot down towards the kitchen and let out a laugh. Jean-Luc had an apron tied around his neck and waist, and nothing else on. 

“Mm, nice view.”  He turned.  “Well....I started cooking naked, and then decided I wanted to uh....protect certain parts.”  She giggled. “Why didn’t you come up for a robe?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be down.  I was going to bring up breakfast.”  Beverly reached out and gave him a playful slap on the rear.  “Mm, wouldn’t want to miss _this._ ” He grinned. “Like what you see?” 

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good,” he reached forward and grasped her hips to pull her close. “Good morning, my love.”

“Definitely a good morning,”  She kissed him. “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“I thought I’d make waffles this morning.”  Beverly grinned. “What would Papa say?  Making a non-French breakfast?” 

“Fortunately, he’s not here and also fortunately, I replicated a waffle iron.”  Beverly heard a soft beep from the kitchen counter. “That’ll be the first one.  Take a seat at the counter. Coffee?” 

“Is it non-replicated?”

“Yep.” Beverly grinned.  She loved their slow weekends at home.  She took a seat on one of the stools lining the opposite side of the counter and pulled her dressing gown down off her shoulders.  When Jean-Luc turned around and saw, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “No fair.  I’m still cooking.” 

Beverly laughed and completely removed her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor.  “Well, now you just have incentive to hurry up and finish cooking.” 

“Minx. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Jean-Luc....promise me our life will always be like this?”  Jean-Luc poured the batter for his waffle into the waffle iron before turning back to her.  “What do you mean?”  He held up a bottle of syrup and she nodded.  He poured on some syrup before passing her her plate. 

“Just....I don’t know if I can describe it.  I just want us to always be.... _this_.” 

“You want me to cook naked for you?”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  She laughed and threw a napkin at him.  “That’s not what I meant.  Though....it is pretty nice.” 

“I think I know what you mean,”  Jean-Luc paused to pour cups of coffee for them and passed her her cup.  She took a deep drink and smiled. “Cinnamon?”  He nodded and she smiled. 

“Beverly, I love you.  And I promise that no matter what, our relationship will always be like this.  I will never hide anything from you, I will always want to surprise you with breakfast or flowers or whatever strikes my fancy....I know...” he was interrupted by the beep of his waffle being ready and Beverly laughed.  “Not a great time to have a serious talk, is it?”

He shrugged. “It’s on your mind.  Just let me get my waffle.”  She nodded and giggled when he removed the apron and picked up their plates.  “Shall we go eat on the sofa?” 

Beverly nodded and picked up their coffee to follow him, taking time to appreciate his naked rear. 

They settled on the sofa with their plates and Jean-Luc smiled.  “Are you worried about us?” 

“Not...not really.  Not about our relationship, just....I still have two and a half years of medical school and my internships and you’ll be going back on your ship soon....I don’t want to be apart from you.” 

“I know, I don’t either.”  He reached over and gently cupped her face.  “We’ll think of something.” 

They finished their breakfast in silence.  “Mm, this was really good. Better than the pastries I’ve been grabbing on the go!” 

“I can make you breakfast in the mornings.” 

“I know.  I just hate bothering you.”  Jean-Luc reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.  “It’s never a bother.  You have to leave before me so I have plenty of time.”  Beverly picked up his plate and headed back towards the kitchen.  “Is the dishwasher full?” 

“Of clean dishes.”  She smiled.  They didn’t bother with washing dishes at their apartment, choosing to replicate things and they usually shoved all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher on Sunday before they left. “Guess I’ll just  have to clean the kitchen....naked....”  Jean-Luc growled and grabbed Beverly around her waist and pulled her against him.  “I think cleaning up can wait, don’t you?”

###

“Jean-Luc, have a seat. Earl Grey?” Jean-Luc smiled at his mentor and nodded.  “Thanks, Greg.”  Gregory Quinn pressed a button on his desk to buzz for his assistant.  “Cup of Earl Grey for Captain Picard and a coffee for me please.”

“ _Yes, Admiral.”_

“Is this a social call?”  Greg looked at his young protégé  across the desk with a grin.  “I’m still performing your wedding, right?”  Jean-Luc grinned back.  “Absolutely.  We wouldn’t have anyone else perform it.  Though,  Walker did offer to become a Captain for a day to do it.”  Greg chuckled.

“Of that, I have no doubt.  I’m sure he’s looking forward to being your First Officer once again.”

“I certainly hope so.  But no, this is a bit of a professional meeting...though a little bit personal.”  Greg nodded to his assistant as she placed cups on the desk. “Thank you, Demora.” 

“Yes, thank you.”  Jean-Luc smiled at the young woman and she blushed before leaving.  Greg shook his head. “Ladies are going to be upset when they find out you’ll be a married man.”  Jean-Luc shrugged.  He never paid much attention to the attention his friends claimed he received.  “What can I do for you?”

“Greg, would it be possible for Beverly to continue her studies on board the _Stargazer_ next year?”  Greg smiled.  “Not willing to be separated from the missus?  I don’t blame you.” 

“We haven’t discussed it, not really but we both are beginning to feel...sad, for lack of a better word that we will be separated so soon after our wedding.” 

“I _can_ authorise it if it’s in agreement with your Chief Medical Officer. But Beverly _will_ probably have to still perform her residencies elsewhere...though I have no doubt you’ll be asking me to be reassigned based on her location.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course.  Leave it with me, Jean-Luc.  I should have an answer for you by the time I see you at your wedding.  Three weeks.  Are you ready?” 

“Yes.”  Jean-Luc’s answer was firm.  He sipped at his tea and Greg could only grin at his young friend.  “I can’t tell you how happy I am for you, Jean-Luc.  I like Beverly.  Any plans for little Jean-Lucs or Beverlys?” 

“Not until Beverly is through medical school, but yes. We hope to have children some day,” Jean-Luc paused to take a sip of his tea. “Something I never thought I would say.  Then again, I never thought I would meet someone like Beverly...”

“She _is_ special. Reminds me of your aunt Adele.  Has Beverly met her yet?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “No.  I tried contacting her when we were in Paris, but I never heard back. Have you?”

“It’s been several years...well, I told you, Jean-Luc.  Your aunt is the one that got away...just don’t tell my wife!”  He grinned at the younger man and Jean-Luc returned the grin.  “Your secret is safe with me, Greg.”

“Good.  Now get out of my office.  I’m _sure_ you have better things to do than sit around here. Isn’t that lovely fiancée of yours done with classes soon?” 

“Her last final is on the nineteenth.  I’m just trying to stay out of her way while she studies.” 

“You’re a good man, Jean-Luc Picard.”

###

Beverly, Tony, and Margda were once again studying in the apartment.  Jean-Luc had disappeared after delivering some snacks, no doubt to go out or play poker with Walker and Jack.  Jack had made noises about giving Jean-Luc a stag party, but Jean-Luc shot the idea down.  He really didn’t fancy going out and looking at other women in their underwear.  Beverly had laughed and told him looking was fine before kissing him and telling him she’d see him later. 

Tony bit into a slice of pizza.  “Man, I’m going to miss your fiancé bringing us food once he’s back on his ship!” Beverly frowned. “I try not to think about that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, but let’s just get to studying.  One more final...”

“Ooooh and then it’s your wedding!”  Margda squealed.  Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m betting Beverly doesn’t want to talk about _that_ right now, either.”   Beverly shrugged. “Not really. I mean,  we have plenty of time _after_ this final to talk last minute wedding plans.”

###

Jean-Luc eyed his friends warily.  “I told you, no strip clubs.”  Jack laughed. “Yeah, and then your fiancée told you it was ok to look so what are you complaining about? Besides, we used to do this all the time!”

“Key words are ‘ _used to_ ’. Walker...help me out here.” Walker sighed. “Jack.  If Jean-Luc said he doesn’t want to go to a strip club, I think we should respect that.  Come on, there are plenty of other bars we can go to to have a drink to toast the groom.”  Jack grumbled, but nodded. “Alright, fine.”

They wound up at a bar with table service and Jack embarrassed Jean-Luc by telling their waitress that it was his “last night out as a single man”  and from that point on, the waitresses lavished their attention on Jean-Luc, much to his annoyance.  At one point one of the ladies sat down in his lap and attempted to kiss him . “No,” Jean-Luc said, raising his arms and attempting to push the woman off of him.

“Aw, come on.  Your friend says this is your last night to have a good time”  The woman gently ran a finger along Jean-Luc’s ear.  Jean-Luc swatted her hand away.  “Why? Because I’m getting married in twelve days?  Why can’t I have a good time with my wife?”

“Uh...I dunno.  I guess you can....”  the waitress slid off his lap.  “Sorry. Let me bring you a drink.  On the house.” 

“No, that’s alright.” 

“Please. It’s the least I can do.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Fine.”  He turned his glare on his friends. “Thanks guys.” 

“Don’t look at me.  It’s not my fault the waitress decided to sit on your lap.”  Jean-Luc eyed Jack. “Sure it wasn’t.” 

Several drinks later, and Jean-Luc was ready to go home.  He was having a good time with his friends, but he honestly would rather be at home with Beverly, or even just sleeping waiting for Beverly to join him after she finished studying and he wondered if this was what it was like to be content with your life.  Two years ago, and he would have been ready to go to the next club with his friends.  He paused, wondering if he was keeping Beverly from going out.  They had met in a club, but had only been out to clubs sporadically since they began dating.  Maybe he should ask her if she missed clubbing with her friends.  He resolved to ask her when he got home.

Jean-Luc stumbled through the door and was relieved to see Beverly’s friends had gone home.  He collapsed on the sofa next to Beverly and she laughed. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.  And a glass of water?”  Beverly leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up.  “You got it. Did you have fun?”

“I had a good time with Walker and Jack, but I would have rather been with you.”  He accepted both his glass of water and cup of coffee.  “It struck me that we rarely go out to bars and clubs and you never go out without me.  Do you...want to?” 

Beverly shook her head. “Nah.  I mean, it’s fun to go out dancing, but you’re my favourite dance partner.  I promise,  love our life now.  And our house.  And I love that in two weeks time, we’ll be married.”  She leaned over and kissed him again. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding to this chapter for a bit more "meat", but it honestly was all just filler. So, short last chapter!

Beverly flopped onto the sofa.  “That’s the last one.”  Jean-Luc pressed a glass of wine into her hand and she smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“I finished packing while you were taking your exam, but you should probably check and make sure I didn’t forget anything for you.”  She nodded. 

“My dress and shoes are already at home.  Maman said she put it in the wardrobe in your old room – so no peeking!  I mean, I know you saw a picture of it, but I want your first in person viewing of the dress to be on me on our wedding day.” He grinned.

“My dress uniform will hardly be a surprise.” 

“Hm, but I don’t think I’ve seen you in it yet.”  Beverly slowly rose from the sofa and headed into the bedroom, wine in hand.  “Honestly, there shouldn’t have been much to pack since we left most of our clothes at home.” 

“No, but I wanted to be useful.”  Beverly grinned. “You can be useful by ordering dinner please.” 

“Do you want me to cook?” 

“Mm, now _that’s_ an offer I’ll never turn down!” Beverly moved into the bathroom and called over her shoulder, “I’m going to take a shower and change.”  Jean-Luc called back a teasing comment as she closed the door to the bathroom with a grin.  She loved that man.  She wondered if things would change once they were on his ship and he had to do his Captain duties, but she decided they would just cross that bridge when they go to it.  She was, however, thrilled to learn that after next year when Jean-Luc’s classes were done and he was returned to his ship that she would be going with him for her last year of medical studies before starting her residencies, so they wouldn’t have to think about being separated for at least two years. 

She showered quickly, then checked the bag Jean-Luc had packed.  They were leaving their uniforms at the apartment since they wouldn’t need them at home or on their honeymoon, and most of their casual clothing was already at home.  There were a few old favourites Beverly tended to move back and forth – like her comfortable pyjamas, but other than that, there wasn’t a lot of clothing in the bag. A ring box was nestled in a corner and Beverly cracked open the lid to admire their wedding rings one more time before tucking it away.  She added a pair of sandals to take on their honeymoon – all Jean-Luc told her was it would be warm and she wanted appropriate footwear. She poked through the bag some more and saw their swimsuits had been added along with Beverly’s favourite pair of sunglasses.  Now, she was intrigued.

Beverly went out into the living room and picked up the Horga’hn. “You forgot to pack this.” 

“You really just want to torture Jack by having it on the mantle, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”  She drew out the word and Jean-Luc abandoned his pot on the stove to give her a kiss. “You really _do_ have an evil streak.” 

“Yes, and that’s why you love me.” 

“Isn’t it just.”

Since they were packed up,  they saw no reason to stay in their apartment for another night, even if the weather was warmer there.  Jean-Luc quickly booked the next transporter to Paris, and they arrived at their own cottage well past midnight, but it was worth it to spend the night in their own bed.  They would go up to the house in the morning to check on the wedding and Christmas preparations.

###

Yvette was thrilled to see her son and his fiancée a few days early and Jean-Luc was quickly roped into helping Robert string fairy lights on the outside of the house. , Then,  armed with flasks of hot chocolate and an axe, Jean-Luc, Beverly, Robert, and Marie set off to find the perfect Christmas tree. 

Jean-Luc and Robert were busy trying to get the tree to stand up straight with Maurice giving them gruff instructions and Beverly retreated to the kitchen. 

“Maman,  I was wondering, can I bake some gingerbread men? It’s kind of a tradition.  Nana wasn’t big on Christmas trees or anything like that, but we always made gingerbread men.”  Yvette smiled at her soon-to-be-daughter.

“ _Absolument.”_   Beverly grinned.  If Yvette had the right ingredients, she knew how she was decorating a pair.

###

Beverly was, surprisingly, not nervous on her wedding day.  She had spent the night in Jean-Luc’s old room while he slept over in their cottage with Walker and Jack.  Neither one of them were overly bothered over keeping the ancient traditions, but they did it to please Jean-Luc’s parents and Beverly’s grandmother.  Margda was flitting around the room while Alicane laughed at her antics.  She glanced over at Beverly, who was serenely sitting out on the small balcony with Marie, drinking a cup of tea. 

“You would think it was her wedding the way she’s acting!”  Beverly smiled. 

“It is kind of funny.”  Beverly looked up when there was a knock at the door and Margda called “That better not be you Jean-Luc! You can’t see Beverly yet!”  There was laughter on the other side of the door.

“It’s Tony. Can I come in?”  Beverly nodded at Margda and she opened the door.  “Hey, Bev.  How are you?”

“I’m great, Tone. Honest. No jitters at all.  Did you bring a date?”  Tony nodded and glanced over at Alicane.  “And _you_ better not steal him.” 

“Would I?”  Alicane grinned at her suitemate. 

“You stole my girlfriend on Risa!”

“She was cute!”  Tony shoved Alicane. “Whatever Ali. Just...Ed is mine!”  Alicane sighed.

“Fine.”  Beverly could only laugh at her friends.  Tony came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Anyway, I just came to see how you were.  I haven’t seen the Captain, but I saw Commander Keel.”  Beverly laughed.

“Tony.  They told you to call them Jean-Luc and Walker.  In fact, I call Walker Wally and he was one of my instructors!” 

“Yeah....I can’t do that.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “I’ll see you later, Bev.” 

“I’ll be the one in the white dress!” 

Tony left, and Beverly moved to sit in front of the vanity table Yvette moved into Jean-Luc’s old room for her.  “I suppose I better start doing my hair.” 

###

Walker clapped Jean-Luc on the back.  “I won’t bother asking you if you’re ready,  because I know you are.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his friend.

“Absolutely.”

Jack was busy eating a flaky pastry filled with jam at the breakfast bar.  “Your mother makes the best pastries. Can we take some of these on the ship?”  Jean-Luc laughed. 

“I doubt they’d survive the journey.  I’d suggest taking one and seeing if it can be reverse engineered, but I don’t think you can re-create the flavours.” Jack frowned.

“Probably not. I’ll just have to eat more now!”  He grabbed a second pastry and Walker laughed at his friend.

Robert came over and handed Walker a small box.  “Do you want to handle the rings or should I?”  Jean-Luc eyed his best friend and Walker threw up his hands.

“What? You can trust me!” 

“Hmm. Robert, you better hold onto it.”  Walker pretended to be offended, but then sheepishly grinned. 

“Probably for the best.” 

###

Jean-Luc’s face lit up when he saw Beverly at the door into the conservatory in the dress he had helped her pick out.  He leaned over to kiss her cheek once she joined him in front of Admiral Quinn. “You look beautiful,” he whispered.  Beverly blushed, and Gregory Quinn couldn’t help but grin at his protégé and his bride as he led them in the words that would bind them. 

Jean-Luc and Beverly kissed to seal their union and Yvette gently wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief before sneaking out of the conservatory to get the food laid out for their small reception.  Marie discretely left the wedding party to assist her future mother-in-law.  The wedding had been beautiful and Marie hoped her own to Robert would be just as beautiful.  She snuck a glance over at her fiancé and smiled at him, glad that he had mended whatever had happened between him and his brother because she liked Jean-Luc and Beverly and she hoped they would remain close.  She wistfully smiled, thinking about her and Beverly having children around the same time and having the cousins play together – something she vividly remembered doing from her own childhood. 

Robert clapped his brother on the shoulders. “Congratulations, little brother.  May I give the bride a kiss?” 

“If it’s alright with her,”  Jean-Luc still had his arms around Beverly, still in awe that they were actually married.  Beverly laughed and leaned over to her new brother-in-law.  Robert kissed her cheek.  “Welcome to the family, officially.”  Beverly grinned.  “Thanks, Robert.”

Yvette pressed a glass of white wine into Beverly’s hand.  “Your elderflower wine, my dear.  And Marie and I made a few bottles for you and Jean-Luc to save for future anniversaries.  We put them in your cottage in the small cellar for you.” 

“Thanks, Maman.”  Robert gently tapped on the side of his glass.  “A toast for the happy couple.  Jean-Luc and Beverly, may the two of you find nothing but happiness in the future.” 

There was a round of “here, here” and the clinking of glasses as their family and friends toasted the couple.  Walker cleared his throat, and Jean-Luc groaned and buried his face in Beverly’s hair. 

“Please tell me he’s not going to embarrass me.”  Beverly smirkedat her husband.

“It’s Walker, of course he will.”  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Walker cleared his throat again.  “Thank you, Robert, for that lovely toast.  Now, I’ve known Jean-Luc since we were back at the Academy, and if someone had told me he would ever put aside his playboy ways and get married, I’d have told them they were joking.  But, here we are.  Johnny has been snared.  The beast has been tamed.  The wild one has-“ Robert tapped him on the shoulder. 

“ _Walker_!”  Walker sheepishly grinned.

“Alright, Sorry. To the happy couple!”   Beverly laughed and leaned over to whisper in Jean-Luc’s ear.  “Playboy, eh?”

“You know I’m not proud of my past.”  Beverly grinned. “I know. But it made you the person you are today.  I love you, Captain Picard.”  She kissed him.

“I love you, Doctor Picard.” 

“Hmm, not yet, but I like the way it sounds.” 

“Good,” and he kissed her once more.  Maurice decided it was time for him to congratulate his son and new daughter, so he approached the couple and embraced Beverly with a kiss on her cheek.  “Congratulations, Jean-Luc, Beverly.”

“Thanks, Papa.” 

Beverly gently pulled on Jean-Luc’s hand to bring him over to the table full of food.  “Maman baked our cake and Marie decorated it, but _I_ made a little surprise for the top.”  Jean-Luc grinned when he looked at the cake and saw two gingerbread men, no, people.   One had no hair and was decorated to be wearing a red tunic and black trousers and Jean-Luc could see the tiniest dots indicating his rank.  The other gingerbread person was in a white dress with red frosting hair. 

“I love them.  They’re perfect.”

###

Jean-Luc lifted Beverly into his arms and carried her through the doorway of their little cottage.  Jack and Walker had removed their belongings and were staying at his parent’s house to give the newlyweds their wedding night alone.  The next day, the couple would depart for a short honeymoon to a location Jean-Luc deliberately hadn’t told anyone, _including_ his bride.  Beverly giggled.

“Put me down, you did this already!” 

“No, that was practice.”  He kissed her soundly.  “Shall I carry you to the bedroom?”  Beverly rolled  her eyes. “I _can_ walk.” 

“But this is more fun.”  He carried her up the stairs carefully and into their bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed.  “Your dress is beautiful.  It seems a shame.”

“What does?”

“It’s a shame that I want to take it off of you!”  Beverly laughed. 

“Can we use the bathtub?”  

“Absolutely. I’ll get it started.” 

“I’ll grab the wine from the kitchen.” 

###

Beverly leaned back against her husband’s chest in the bath and serenely smiled. _Husband.  Jean-Luc is my husband._ She sipped at the elderflower wine she helped make and let out a deep, contented sigh.  Jean-Luc nuzzled against her neck and pressed kisses along her shoulder.  “My wife.  I love saying that.” 

“Good. I quite enjoy being called your wife, my _husband_.” 

“I love you, Beverly.” Beverly smiled and turned around to kiss Jean-Luc slowly. 

“I love you, too.”

###FIN###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys want me to write forever in some of these stories (and I love that!) but the translation of the title is "courtship", so this was always going to end with them finally married.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (follow me on twitter at annaonthemoon, picardneedsbev, and gates_daily!)


End file.
